Jareth's Game Isn't Over Yet: Labyrinth 2
by javelinconquest
Summary: Sarah should'nt of went to the party...that's when the Goblin King decided to steal something of hers for a second time. Results: Never leave your baby brother alone when you've defeated the Labyrinth, there's always a second round.FAREWELL ADRESS.
1. Sarah leaves Toby alone

Author's Notes: feels rejected Raise your hand if you've been flamed by Ayezur. raises hand Anyways, this is my first Laby fic so don't be TOO harsh.......constructive criticism is always accepted. Of course it has to be a JS, because of unknown purposes........yeah, unknown. Well, I'm just going to continue with the story unless you have cookies, then we may be able to make a deal. I have only one thing to say before I start typing from a sugar high, twitches I will update if you leave reviews. No exceptions. Well then, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Jareth or Sarah. groans I will one day though! MUHAHAHAAHAHA! I smell Labyrinth 2!  
  
.............................................................................. ......  
  
"Sarah, you're an hour late!" Karen stated. Oh how Sarah hated  
  
Karen's nagging and bossing around. Sometimes it just felt like "I have a  
  
life too, you know." She was getting rather fed up with it.  
  
"Toby's asleep, Karen! If I just leave while he's resting," Sarah began.  
  
"Leave? LEAVE?! So you would just leave your poor defenseless baby  
  
brother all by him self while you go somewhere? Where would you go  
  
anyway? Your 16 and you don't even have a boyfriend yet. That's pathetic.  
  
Now if you wanted to leave for a date, then I could consider hiring a  
  
babysitter, but no....I know. You don't care about Toby, that's it!" Karen said.  
  
That hurt. "How could you say that? I love Toby, Karen. I love him with all  
  
of my heart, and do YOU know what's pathetic? What's pathetic is that your  
  
standing here trying to come up with reasons to be angry with me just so  
  
you'll feel better about yourself. And for your info, I was LATE because I  
  
had drama practice this afternoon! Oh yeah. That reminds me, you always  
  
fuss at me about my grades too! I'm going to my room!" Sarah yelled.  
  
Karen just stood there and fumed. She finally worked up the nerve to say,  
  
"And stay in there!"  
  
Sarah was lying on her bed. She had her music box playing, oh how it  
  
reminded her of.....no, she shouldn't think of that. She couldn't help it  
  
though as the memories started to flood back into her mind. She remembered  
  
Labyrinth so well. She missed her friends, especially Hoggle. Tears started to  
  
pour down her cheeks. She had tried to call on them but they never came.  
  
She wondered if they had forgotten about her. She wiped away the tears  
  
when she heard the front door slam. Great, now she was left all alone to  
  
pout. How boring. She got up and opened her window, breathing in the cool  
  
Fall air. She then waved as her friend stopped in the street.  
  
Aimee, Sarah's best friend, and her boyfriend Rick were honking the  
  
horn at her. Aimee stood up in the convertible's car seat and yelled over the  
  
Foo Fighters blaring in the speakers, "Sarah! Come on! Let's go Party!"  
  
Sarah laughed and hesitated as she thought about Toby, but decided he was  
  
safe. She ran into the living room, grabbed the house keys and her jacket and  
  
ran outside to join her friends. They drove off and in the distance you could  
  
hear the sound of her music box still playing while they sang, or rather  
  
yelled along to Foo Fighter's "Times Like These". Little did Sarah know,  
  
Toby wasn't safe, now that someone decided the game wasn't over just yet.  
  
Author's Notes: I know, it's not too interesting yet, but wait and see, Jareth is up for a riskier game now. Please leave a little contribution in a little box! 


	2. Jareth's Game

Author's Notes: Yay! My first review! Weeelll, I said I would update when I got reviews, so here's the second chapter, hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not YET own Jareth or Sarah and I don't own any of the songs I refer to in the story. I however do own Aimee and Rick.  
  
"So, Sarah. Whatcha been up to yo?" Aimee asked. "Do the words hear Karen bitch apply  
  
to the question?" Sarah said while they all took a moment to laugh insanely for no apparent  
  
reason. They had changed the CD a while back and so now The Goo Goo Dolls where  
  
blaring. Sarah tuned out to the sound of Aimee's chattering and concentrated on the  
  
lyrics.  
  
Broadway's dark tonight  
  
A little bit weaker than you used to be  
  
Broadway' dark tonight  
  
See the young man sittin' at the old man's bar  
  
Waitin' for his turn to die  
  
The cowboy kills the rock star  
  
And Friday night's gone too far  
  
The dim light hides the years  
  
On all the faded girls  
  
"Hello? Earth to Sarah!" Aimee chirped. Sarah jerked and blushed. "Sarah, do me a  
  
favor and STOP TUNING OUT!" Aimee shouted. "What?! It's not like I missed anything  
  
important." Sarah said, obviously making Aimee mad. Rick laughed to the point of side  
  
pains and Aimee pursed her lips tightly. "Just to let you know, I was talking about  
  
something you might've wanted to hear." Aimee commented. Sarah nodded her head  
  
sarcastically and hopped out of the car. They walked up to the door and showed the club security guard their licenses, walking in to be greeted by techno music and lively dancers.  
  
"Now this is my kinda place!" Aimee said in astoundment at the flashing lights and bar.  
  
"You guys go dance, I on the other hand am going to socialize!" Sarah said cooly. Sarah  
  
danced through the crowds of dancers and couples kissing and made her way to the  
  
bathroom to check her appearance. She slowly opened the door to see if anyone was there.  
  
Nope. So she walked in and stared at herself in the mirror. Ever since the trip to the  
  
Labyrinth she decided not to wear anything like that outfit again. Now she was dressed in  
  
Flared jeans. Of course that was something she'd never give up, and a tube top with gold silk  
  
lining and dark green cloth inscripted with leaves. So far it was her favorite shirt. She had  
  
her hair pulled back into a ponytail. She was still admiring her shirt she didn't notice the red  
  
rose and the parchment sitting in all of it's glory on the edge of the sink. Out pf plain  
  
curiosity, she picked up the parchment and lifted the seal. Whispering she read:  
  
Dearest Sarah,  
  
Hello, love. It is the King of the Goblins. Please accept this ruby red rose as a symbol of  
  
my utter dissatisfaction at what I am about to tell you. It seems as though you have left  
  
your younger sibling Toby all by himself. Seeing as though I am not one to take fondly of  
  
being defeated, I have decided to begin a new game. More about the lines of a second  
  
round. I do so love a nice game. If you want your dear Toby back home you must oblige  
  
to the game, which includes following the rules and surpassing my tests. If you are to take  
  
up my offer, you need to take note of the fact that losing this time will have a different  
  
effect than it did at are last rendezvous. You will still have thirteen hours to solve my  
  
Labyrinth, but be forewarned that things are not going to be as simple as they were. In  
  
order to begin, all you have to do is wish yourself away to me.  
  
Regards,  
  
-Jareth  
  
Sarah gasped and ran out of the bathroom, dropping the letter and sprinting as far away from  
  
it as she could. The rose turned to ashes and disappeared.  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, there's the second chappie! Thanks to jareth'sladylove for leaving a review! 


	3. The Game Begins

Author's Notes: Yo. Here's the next chappie. Everyone loves me! Thanx to all of my reviewers. This one's for you! Jareth may be in this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Sarah, Jareth, or Toby. I'm telling you though, they will all be mine someday! Muhahahahahahahahaha!  
  
Sarah ran as fast as she could, not knowing where she was going but  
  
wanting to get away from that damned letter. She had a million things speeding  
  
through her mind and she couldn't process it all at one time. Unaware, She ran into a  
  
tree which happened to lead to the fact that she had ran straight in to the woods, not  
  
paying attention to the post that said "Restricted Area". She lay there unconscious,  
  
pieces of broken leaves and twigs were getting tangled in her hair. About 30 minutes  
  
later, it thundered. CRASH! Sarah bolted upright and immediately grabbed her head.  
  
God, it hurt so bad it felt like someone had whacked her with a sledgehammer.  
  
"Seeing how things are going, someone probably did." She commented to herself.  
  
The sky lit up and a lightning bolt hit not to far away from her. She quickly ran to  
  
away from the sight and stood by a tree. Almost as if on cue, the rain started to  
  
pummel her harshly, drenching her in seconds. She threw her hands into the air and  
  
plopped on the ground, taking a moment to think about what had happened. " Okay,  
  
Sarah. Let's handle this thing logically. The note couldn't possibly be from Jareth, he  
  
wouldn't waste his time on you. He's supposed to hate you. But then again  
  
kidnapping Toby would be the perfect revenge!" Sarah told herself worriedly. Sarah  
  
then thought a moment, grabbed her cell phone out of her purse, and called Aimee.  
  
"It had to be Aimee! She knew that I left Toby and I've told her about the Labyrinth,  
  
she probably wanted to play a trick on me for not listening to her." She reassured  
  
herself. She waited through the ring tone and after a few more calls gave up. "It's not fair!" She yelled at the sky. The minute she said that it rained even harder. She  
  
started to cry under pressure. "What did I do to you, Jareth? What? How can you  
  
be so cruel?" She said out loud, not expecting to get an answer. She buried her face  
  
in her hands and continued to cry. All you have to do is say the words, and  
  
everything will be fine. She heard her conscious say, but she knew it wasn't her that  
  
was saying that. I don't want to Jareth! Why are you doing this to me? She asked.  
  
Sarah, remember that song I sang when you saw me In the Escher room?  
  
Remember this? Your eyes can be so cruel, just as I can be so cruel. Remember?  
  
Sarah nodded mentally. I live up to my word Sarah. All you have to do is wish  
  
yourself away, and all of your problems will disappear. Wish yourself away to me  
  
Sarah. Are you just going to leave poor Toby here? This made her venomous with  
  
anger. You bastard. What have you done with him? Jareth laughed. Now if I tell you  
  
that then it wouldn't be a surprise anymore, now would it? Sarah did the only thing  
  
she could do, "I wish the Goblin King would come and take me away right now!"  
  
She said. And with that everything turned black and Jareth's laughter echoed.  
  
Author's notes: Ooooo! Jareth is so cute when he's evil! Don't you agree? Well anyways, leave me some reviews! 


	4. I need no pity

Author's Notes: Okay, okay! I give in! Don't hate me for not posting this chapter yesterday but I went to go see Mean Girls. So since all of you Jareth fans like him evil, I'll make you a deal, the more reviews you leave, the eviler he gets. But you do have to understand that even though he's bent on revenge he still has something for Sarah , so you should be expecting lots of surprises throughout the story. But I like evil Jareth too, so I'll try my best.  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I found out that I will never own Labyrinth. That bites. But I'll make a Labyrinth 2, you just watch me!!!!!  
  
Darkness. Pure and utter darkness was all that Sarah could see. Her head  
  
didn't hurt as bad as it did, but she hurt all over. "Okay, who dropped me on a rock?"  
  
Sarah yelled out. No reply. Suddenly, Sarah heard noises behind her. She jerked  
  
around and instinctively swung her hand hoping to kill whatever it was. She felt fur  
  
and recoiled as it scurried away laughing in a scratchy, tiny voice. She could tell  
  
there were more of them because of the whispers and giggles she heard around her.  
  
Sarah tried to stand up but quickly sat back down when all of her muscles protested  
  
the act. "Jareth?" Sarah called. Her voice echoed slightly. "Where am I?" She asked  
  
herself. She heard footsteps and wanted to move backwards but again her body  
  
wouldn't allow her to. They were getting closer and soon she couldn't hear them  
  
anymore. Whoever or whatever it was, it must've stopped right in front of her. She  
  
looked up quizzically even though she couldn't see a thing. The tiny voices fell  
  
silent. She noticed the figure bend down to her size and study her. A graceful hand  
  
that was contained in a worn black leather glove lifted up her chin and turned her  
  
head both ways slowly and then let go. Sarah had a pretty good feeling who this was.  
  
"My, my Sarah. You haven't changed a bit." Said the rich, accented voice. Sarah  
  
scowled. "What do you want with me, Jareth." She said, still scowling. " Don't do  
  
that. Your face is beautiful when your scared stiff." Jareth said, not answering her question. His lips curled into a grin, partly showing his sharp canines. Sarah had a  
  
feeling he was grinning even though she still couldn't see. Swiftly, Jareth waved his  
  
hands around and the room lit up with the dim glow of torches. "We are here to  
  
discuss business." Jareth stated. Jareth stood up and began walking but paused  
  
when he noticed Sarah wasn't following. "What's the matter, Sarah? You do want to  
  
save your brother, don't you?" Jareth asked impatiently. "Yes, I want save my  
  
brother, and I also want to slap that grin off of your face. But incase you haven't  
  
noticed I am not allowed to move. "Sarah snapped. Jareth had a serious look on his  
  
face and answered just as bitterly, "I never said you couldn't move." Sarah was  
  
Pissed at his arrogance, but she was going to explain anyway. "I would expect you  
  
to know, since you always look in on your victims with those stupid crystal balls of  
  
yours," Jareth snarled at the previous remark. "But I was running and I ran into a  
  
tree, which I thought only hurt my head but apparently my whole body took the blow.  
  
So now I find it hard to move." She finished. Jareth walked over to her and picked  
  
her up by the neck, but not in a choking way. He stared at her cruelly and said a few  
  
words in a strange language, and put her down. "What did you just do?" Sarah  
  
asked suspiciously as she felt a tingling sensation inside herself. "Do I have to  
  
explain?" Jareth said rather annoyed. Sarah just glared at him and shot up, storming  
  
over to his side. "Never mind." she said harshly. Jareth grabbed her hand tightly, on  
  
purpose as she winced, and transported them to the beginning of the Labyrinth.  
  
"Just where have I seen this before." Sarah mumbled sarcastically. "You have  
  
thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth and my tests, before your baby brother  
  
and yourself become mine, forever. "Jareth said. "No pity involved." He commented  
  
and disappeared. Sarah made sure to make a goofy face at the spot that he left  
  
from." I didn't need his pity then, and I damn sure don't need it now." She said. Sarah determinedly made her way to the beginning of the Labyrinth, not knowing and basically not caring what was going to happen during her journey. Boy, should she have cared.  
  
Author's Notes: Do you like evil Jareth? I think he's hot when he's evil, especially when he shows them teeth. Reminds me of a wolf, a handsome wolf at that. Please leave a little contribution in a little box. Gracias! 


	5. Snorer

Author's Notes: Hey guys. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had a big choir concert last night and I got home really late. Anyways, Jareth will remain evil and I'll see about Sarah and Jareth...........it's bound to happen anyway. Actually, it must!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own, oh what's the use we all know I don't own Labyrinth anyway. And it still angers me. Hey! EVIL COPYRIGHTERS WILL NEVER CATCH ME!MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Uh...........want a cookie?  
  
"Damn!" Jareth yelled in frustration. He paced the throne room floor in  
  
annoyance, wondering how Sarah could be so... her. "It's driving me crazy! She is  
  
still feisty and stubborn, and still not melting before me. Am I that arrogant?" He  
  
asked himself. A few goblins whom were walking about heard the question and  
  
quickly nodded behind Jareth's back. Jareth conjured one of his crystals and threw it  
  
at the stone wall. The goblins were unaffected by it. They were used to theses kind  
  
of outbursts, since he had been doing this often during Sarah's time away from the  
  
Labyrinth. The only thing they did care about it was when some of the shards got in  
  
their rum. Jareth stormed over to his throne and draped his leg over the side while  
  
resting his palm on his temple. A miniature goblin walked by and was greeted by a  
  
kick across the room. Jareth fell asleep for a moment . A few of the goblins  
  
Twitched. Timidly, one of them walked up to the throne where he was asleep.  
  
"Um...Sire?" The goblin peeped. Jareth mumbled something like, "Mommy, I want a  
  
peach pie." The goblin repeated his question louder and Jareth woke up in a start.  
  
He glared at the goblin. "What is it?!" He asked frustrated. "Uh, you was kinda  
  
snoring' an' all so's we's decided at wake ya up because uhm........" The goblin  
  
trailed off at the look of menace on his Sire's face. "Dear, sweet little goblin. Never  
  
wake me up when I'm in a bad mood. Do you know what's going to happen now?"  
  
The goblin shook his head slowly. "This." Jareth said as he snapped his fingers. The little thing disappeared right there. The rest of the goblins knew where he was  
  
going. The Bog Of Eternal Stench. Poor thing, he'll be exiled for smelling bad too.  
  
Jareth stared at all of the goblins and laughed. He paused when they didn't laugh  
  
with him. Jareth put his fingers in snapping position and said," Well?" The room  
  
immediately burst into laughter. With a wave of his hand they were silenced and he  
  
walked off to his chambers. He opened his bedroom door and welcomed the scent  
  
of it. He smirked and lay on his bed. With a flick of his gloved hand, he had a crystal  
  
and was intently watching Sarah trying to find the opening. She hadn't gotten passed  
  
it yet? Such a pity. He smiled wolfishly and disappeared in a cloud of glitter to "check  
  
up" on Sarah.  
  
Author's Notes: I know, short chapter, but keep reading because the story is just beginning. Oh yeah. EVERYONE ATTACK THE COPYRIGHTERS! Anyone in favor type 13 in your reviews. Gracias Senor/Senorita! 


	6. Finding the Door

Author's Notes: Hey! It's two for one day! Therefore, I will post two chappies today. Just because I'm feeling generous. Hey guys, I think the story is posted in PG-13 and R. But either one will show updated chapters. PrincessRainbow Rose agrees with the attacking of the copyrighters, WHO ELSE IS WITH MEH?! (Ambrocious, if you don't turn around this minute I will never feed you again!)  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing. Notta. This sucks. I DEMAND OWNERSHIP OF LABYRINTH! Uh, I don't have $5,000,000, but will you settle for a cookie? )  
  
Sarah slid down the wall in exhaustion and out her head in her hands.  
  
"Where's Hoggle? I need him now more than ever." Sarah asked to no one in particular. She pounded her fist with fury against the wall one more time and fell over on her back. She closed her eyes for a moment hoping that basking in the bright sun and laying on what was last time sand and now is grass would make everything go away. She smiled as the warmth hit her face. Then it was gone. She winced at the loss of it and opened her eyes. Jareth was standing over her with an amused look on his face. Sarah scowled at him and was about to get up but he stopped her by putting his boot on her stomach, but not to the point of crushing. "Giving up so easy, now are we?" He said with a satisfied smirk. Sarah stuck her tongue out at him and gave up, falling back. "Now that's not very mature. I would expect your last trip to teach you some manners." Jareth scolded her in a mock motherly gesture. "Jareth, I'm not here to talk about etiquette! I want my brother back and I demand that you let me in the labyrinth at once!" She snapped at him. He flashed her a grin and sat down on her belly. "Get off!" Sarah yelled. "What do we say?" Jareth said, enjoying every minute of it. " Now!" Sarah answered, knowing full well that wasn't it. "That's not what I was thinking...." Jareth trailed off. "Okay, fine. Jareth, IF YOU DON'T GET OFF OF ME THIS SECOND I WILL RIP IT OFF!!!" Sarah yelled. Jareth laughed at the comment and said, "And you expect me to care now that I'm going to do this?" He adjusted his position to were he was sitting on her hands and stomach. "UGH!!" Sarah said in disgust. "What, am I that repulsive?" Jareth said in fake hurt. "Well what do you expect me to say when A man who stole my brother is sitting on me?" Sarah said menacingly. "I expect you to say please get off." Jareth answered. "Jareth, will you please get off of me?" Sarah gave up. "That's much better." Jareth lingered a little longer and finally got up. "Now, was it really that hard?" Jareth asked. " Yes." Sarah said in the same accent he did. "Mockery gets you nowhere, Sarah." Jareth replied. "Whatever. Can you please tell me how to get into the labyrinth?" Sarah asked. Jareth put his finger to his chin and played as if he was thinking. "No." Jareth answered smirking. "That's not fair! Why not?" Sarah said not expecting that answer. "Because I'd be helping you win. I have told you before that I don't take well to losing." Jareth replied. "PLEASE!!!!!!!" Sarah begged. Jareth looked at her and grinned widely. "I thought I'd never see the day when Sarah Williams begged me." He said, suggestively speaking. Sarah frowned and stormed off. Jareth watched her curiously. "What are you doing?" He asked. Sarah was jumping up and down and clawing at the wall. "Trying to get in. Now if you'd be on your merry little way......" Sarah trailed off as she gaped at the wall opening. She turned towards Jareth and gawked while she pointed at the door. "I didn't do it." Jareth said truthfully. Sarah then smiled wide and stood there for a moment staring at Jareth. Then, she stuck out her tongue and ran off into the labyrinth. Jareth stared at her unbelievingly and disappeared, coming up with a new plan to make her lose.  
  
Author's Notes: Ha. Jareth had to do something like that. It's just him. Sarah really shouldn't be digusted, I'd be happy if he came along and sat on me! () Please leave a little contribution in a little box! 


	7. New Friend

Author's Notes: Hey guys. I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've had learning logs and yesterday my comp messed up and I was really close to finishing the 7th chapter. But alas, fate always seeks me out. Oh yeah, type 13 if you've tried to wish yourself away before. Now, here is my aforementioned chapter, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Well, as you know we are STILL trying to gain ownership, oh and that CZ diamond ring will cover about half of the cost, so if anyone else can throw in something expensive, then we may just own it!  
  
Sarah was awestruck. She looked around and her eyes widened. Absolutely gorgeous! At the beginning right in front of where she was standing was a fountain, a huge tree, and grass everywhere. Jareth was right about something, this place sure has changed! She took a step forward quietly as to not ruin the moment, but something didn't seem right. She shrugged it off and took another step forward. She was getting nowhere near the fountain, in fact, it almost seemed as though she was getting farther away. Frustrated and slightly confused, she ran forward and screamed as the fountain became farther away from her starting point. She sighed in fury and leaned against the wall, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Why does it keep moving farther away every time I move forward?" She asked, then paused as she realized what she said. "That wise man from the last time said that the way forward is sometimes the way back! Maybe I should," Then she took a step back, and the fountain was a little closer. She squealed in delight at the fact of not only being closer to the fountain but also to figuring out her dilemma. She excitedly ran backwards and ran into something causing her to fall hard on her butt. "What the," Sarah began. And then turned her head to see a dwarf staring down at her in annoyance. "Hoggle?" Sarah asked. "Ugh! Why does everyone around here get my name wrong? It's Helen, HELEN!" The dwarf yelled. "Jeese, sorry. You just looked like someone I knew from my last visit and I," Sarah began but then cut off at the surprised look on Helen's face. "You've been here before?" Helen asked. " Yeah, I'm Sarah." Sarah answered. "That's what I thought." Helen said and then walked on. "Wait! Do you know Hoggle?" Sarah asked. Helen nodded and replied," I be his daughter." Sarah smiled wide and hopped up. "Me dad's on business, looking' for himself a job of sorts." Helen continued. "Sarah nodded and asked hurriedly, "Could you help me through the Labyrinth?" Helen thought about it and said, "Yes, but I'll need something as pay." Sarah without thinking took off her necklace that she had on her neck. " Here." She said and shoved the necklace into Helen's chubby hand. "What is this anyways?" Helen asked inspecting the jewelry in her palm. "Silver." Sarah answered. "Hmmm, silver." Helen said interestedly. "Well, come on then, we haven't got all day." Helen suggested. "Mkay." Sarah said following Helen, also wondering why they weren't having to go backwards, but decided it was better left unasked.  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, there's the long-awaited chappie. Hope you liked it. Oh yeah, please leave a little contribution in a little box. (Aye, will you listen to this crap?!) 


	8. Voices in Comparison

Author's Notes: Yo yo yo yo embryo! Uh(..right. Anyway, I just got through with a rather annoying argument. Grrrrrrrr, the anger has driven me to writing. So, again, my mood brings you chapter 8.  
  
Disclaimer: Nice. Hey, those copyrighters are to busy being suspicious to notice that the jewelry is fake! MUHAHAHAHAHA! This means(((.ownership! Go us.  
  
"So. I hears about yous a lot around this place. You're sort of an idol. "Helen said. Sarah was surprised by this. Known? Yes. But an idol? Sure, she would expect everyone around this place to want revenge on her, but she didn't think she would be famous. "So what your saying is that I'm famous?" Sarah inquired. Helen chuckled. "Sarah, you ain't famous. Your infamous." Helen chuckled at the sight of Sarah's eyes practically bulging out of her head. Helen lightly shook Sarah. She snapped out of her gaze and continued walking. "Ah, here we are!" Helen exclaimed. Sarah immediately noticed this place. This was the place after the oubliette. She laughed as she looked around at the statues and the big adobe chair in the center. Where was that old coot? Then, she heard two distant voices beyond one of the hedges. They sounded familiar. Curiously, she began walking over to the hedge. Helen noticed her leaving and scurried along with her. "What be ye doin, missy?" Helen asked quietly. Sarah put a finger to her mouth to silence Helen and gestured for her to join in on the listening. "Yes, yes. It is such a lovely day. Don't you think?" Spoke a high-pitched regal voice. "Yeah." A booming voice responded. "If I thought it would be this way I would've gathered us a picnic!" The two laughed together. "Ah, I do miss her though." The tiny voice sighed. The low-voiced creature sighed as well. Sarah shifted so she was comfortable, far too interested to notice the sounds it made. "Wait, what was that?" The tiny voice asked. "Dunno." The other one responded. The two creatures began walking over to the hedge that Sarah and Helen were at." We must silent, good sir. We want to sneak up on our prey." The little one whispered. They footsteps began again and((.." Aha! Now I've got you spys! Drop your weapons and I will see that you are well treated." The little creature yelled. The huge one put on a mean faced which then turned to a confused face as Sarah stared up at them in joy. "Milady?" The miniature fox with the plume asked in amazement. "Didymus!" Sarah jumped up and swept the fox of it's paws. "Lady Sarah, tis you! I thought I would never see you again. "Didymus said gleefully. " Put me down so I can have a good look at ye." Didymus demanded. Sarah reluctantly put the valiant knight down and stared down at him. "You've changed, Sarah!" Didymus exclaimed. Sarah beamed. "Sawah? Sawah back!" The large, red and furry beast boomed. "Ludo!" Sarah ran over to him and did her best hugging the big guy. "Sawah fweind!" Ludo said proudly. "Yeah. I'm your friend." Sarah said happily.  
"So Sarah. What brings you back?" Didymus asked as the four of them walked. "Well, I had went to a party with my friends and I left Toy at home. I had found a note and it said that If I wanted Toby back I had to run the Labyrinth again and pass some tests to get him back. Obviously, it was from Jareth. But the Labyrinth has changed, and I'm not as confident as last time." Sarah explained. "That Goblin King, he never was one to take well to defeat." Helen scoffed. "Yeah, that's what he said. But now the stakes are higher." Sarah said. Didymus raised an eyebrow to this. "How so?" Sarah fidgeted and said, "He said that if I lost this time that both I and Toby will belong to him, forever." Didymus's mouth was gaping, Ludo was looking like he had seen a ghost, and Helen had a look of fury on her face. "But then again he always said forever was not long at all." Sarah said chuckling softly.  
  
Back at the Castle Jareth laughed at Sarah's reference. "Dear, dear Sarah. Hasn't anyone told you that not long at all is longer than forever?" And with that he threw the crystal that was in his hand in the air and watched it amusingly turn into glitter. He began to softly sing: It's only forever Not long at all Lost and Lonely That's Underground Underground He cut off as a goblin came running up to him. "Yes?" Jareth said. "We have the plan finished. Jareth grinned wolfishly and whispered," Let the games begin."  
  
Author's Notes: Sarah has some suprises coming up. (insert evil laughter) Jareth is cute, I'm drunk off of peach wine, and I plan on making a Pirates of the Caribbean story soon. Maybe, if Jack would stop hounding me. Please leave Arwen's Pendant in a little box! That goes to you, Chica! Oh yeah, guys, read Jade is the worst possible thing that could ever happen to the Labyrinth please. It's funneh 


	9. Surprise,surprise

Author's Notes: Arwen's necklace shall be mine, Chica! I know you live((..Okay, on the rare occasion that I would actually do two chapters in one day, today is a rare occasion. Therefore, I bring you chapter 9.  
  
Disclaimer: You guys already know we own it. We shall now begin production on Labyrinth 2!  
  
"Hey guys, can we stop for a minute? I need some rest." Sarah panted. "I  
  
favor!" Didymus said croakily. They had been walking for an hour chatting away and  
  
were now deep in the fiery forest. They sat down and took a moment to catch their  
  
breath. While heavily breathing, something caught Sarah's eye. The others had  
  
slowly fallen asleep and it was sunset so she decided to leave them to get some  
  
hard-earned rest. She slowly walked towards the item that caught her eye, which  
  
was flickering with a power of it's own. The closer she got, she could just barely  
  
make out what it was. It was a ring. She walked up closer to it and crouched down  
  
next to it, in a trance. She could really make out the details now. It was made of  
  
golden vines, twisting in an elegant form. At the crossing of each twist was a golden  
  
leaf with a raindrop- shaped blue diamond on the tip. And in the center, was the  
  
most beautiful gem ever made. It resembled an autumn leaf, with burgundy, bronze  
  
orange, and a flaming yellow-red mixture all in one. And the strangest thing was, it  
  
was in the form of a crystal ball. Her expression changed from blank to confused as  
  
it beckoned her. "Take me, Sarah." It called. "I'm all yours" Sarah reached for it, but  
  
pulled back slowly. "It's a trick." She whispered. The ring lost a bit of it's glow. "How  
  
can I be a trick? I'm just a harmless ring." It said. "Rings don't have minds of their  
  
own," Sarah said softly. "Well I'm different. I'm a special ring, Sarah. I was made for  
  
you." It said a little more menacingly now. "No, your not mine." She responded  
  
warily. "I am yours. Just take me. Please." It demanded softly. "I can't." Sarah  
  
responded. "Yes you fucking can, Sarah!" The ring spat. "Take me, NOW!" Sarah  
  
fell back on her hands and stared at the ring frightened. "Damnit, Sarah! Take me  
  
off the fucking ground NOW!" The ring yelled, sounding a lot like Jareth. " No,  
  
Jareth! Stop trying to trick me!" Sarah said violently. "Never, dearest Sarah. You are  
  
mine and you don't even know it. I will have you. It's only a matter of time." Jareth  
  
said, not talking through the ring anymore. The ring flickered and disappeared.  
  
Sarah slowly got up and turned around. There stood Jareth, with a menacing look on  
  
his face. Sarah backed up until she made contact with the wall and immediately  
  
knew it was a bad idea. Jareth walked up to her and put each hand on the side of the  
  
wall, caging her in. "You are mine, Sarah. All mine. You belong to me." He said  
  
leaning in closer, causing his hair to make a curtain around her face. "I will never be  
  
yours." Sarah spat. "Oh really now?" He captured her lips in a passion so intense  
  
Sarah felt her knees buckle beneath her. She quickly snapped out of it and resisted  
  
him, pushing at his chest. She felt him smirk against her lips and add weight to her.  
  
He finally released her and said. "You are mine." He disappeared.  
  
Author's Notes: See, I told you she was up for a surprise! Well, leave a little contribution in a little box! 


	10. Apples and Peaches

Author's Notes: Ooo. Last chapter was spicy! A little. Anyway, if you guys don't review more I'm gonna add Jason Voorhees to the story! It's a threat, get it? I'm trying to get you to review..........oh, just get the hint! Spiciness, you ain't seen nothing yet!  
  
Disclaimer: We own Labyrinth blah blah.......copyrighters are banished to B.O.E.S......Yay! Now they're SMELLY!  
  
Sarah was outraged and confused. He kissed her? Wait, HE KISSED HER?!  
  
It had finally registered in her mind. The Goblin King kissed her! How sick, perverse,  
  
tasty......whoa! "A little out of proportion there, Sarah. You can't like that, it's HIM.  
  
The evil dude with the funky hair that kidnapped your brother, well took him, with  
  
your permission........ That's beside the point! He still took him and you have to  
  
save him!" Sarah said rather loudly. The other three stirred from there peaceful  
  
slumber. "Ahhhh." Didymus sighed as he stretched his tiny limbs. Helen and Ludo  
  
dusted themselves off and walked towards Sarah happily. "Come on then, Sarah!  
  
We've got to get to the castle." Helen said cheerfully as they began walking again.  
  
At the Goblin Castle  
"How come she resisted me?" Jareth asked himself. He was lying on his  
  
back staring at the detailed characters sketched in his ceiling. "I need to relax, so I  
  
can come up with another plan to win her.. err, I mean win." He said to himself,  
  
getting up off of his so comfortable canopy and walking to his bathroom. It was like a  
  
mini garden, and at the moment the tree that was in the corner was of autumn,  
  
shedding bright leafs. The bath was more like a mini pool, shaped like a Chinese  
  
fountain and equipped with a personal waterfall. Surprisingly enough, the whole  
  
room smelled of peaches. "Annamarie!" He called. A short elf sprinted in and  
  
nodded in courtesy to her master, then walked over to the bath and said a few words  
  
in Elvin. "Yala onna en' alu." After adding hazelnut bubble bath, Jareth dismissed  
  
her and formulated his plot while soaking in the hot water.  
  
Edge of Fiery Forest  
  
They had been walking for a good 30 minutes. Sarah was beginning to get  
  
thirsty and a bit hungry, but knew that time was running out. Ludo could see the look  
  
of distress on her face, "What's wrong, Sawah?" Ludo asked. "Sarah smiled at him  
  
and said, "Well for starters I'm hungry. I'm really thirsty and I don't know how much  
  
time we have left." Didymus raised an eyebrow smugly. "What is it, Didymus?"  
  
Sarah asked softly. "I know how to tell the time!" He replied gleefully. He looked up  
  
at the sky and squinted. "By the looks of it, we have 6 hours left!" Didymus  
  
exclaimed. "Great! That'll give us time to find some food!" Sarah beamed. Helen,  
  
hearing that last bit of the conversation, quickened her pace. Sarah and the rest of  
  
them ran to catch up with her. After a while Helen finally stopped." Helen! What was  
  
tha-" Sarah cut off and grinned widely at the site of a fountain and an apple tree. "  
  
Helen, you're a lifesaver!" Sarah shouted and ran to the fountain guzzling a=madly at  
  
the icy cool water. Ludo and Didymus however decided to take refuge under the tree  
  
and chat. Helen watched Sarah amusedly as she got her sack out and began  
  
counting her treasures. After Sarah was fully drenched, she ran to the apple tree and  
  
grabbed the reddest apple she could find, took one hard look at it and took a huge  
  
chomp out of it. "Sarah, you are the fastest damn drinker I've ever seen, and you  
  
drank so much, I would think you're a camel!" Helen scolded. Sarah laughed at the  
  
comment. "Now you know the thirsty side of me!" She commented proudly, taking  
  
another bite of the apple. In the tree, closest to where Sarah got her apple from, was  
  
a snake. Sarah's turned into a regular Eve.  
  
Author's Notes: Remember what I said about Jason! I be warnin' ye! Savvy? Leave meh some reviews! 


	11. Yo Adrian!

Author's Notes: Aw, c'mon! I was just kidding. You don't really think I'd add Jason to this story, did you. I would never do that. But, we do need to hire a couple of stoners for a scene...... Jay and Silent Bob anyone?  
  
Disclaimer: Is this really necessary?  
  
Sarah took another bite of the apple, feeling a bit light headed. She shrugged  
  
it off and unwillingly dozed off. When she awoke, she was at what looked like a small  
  
convenience store. She looked at herself in the window and saw she was wearing  
  
short shorts and a black tank top. She hated the shorts but loved the top. "Where  
  
am I?" She asked out loud. "Well, you ain't in Kansas anymore, sweet cheeks." A  
  
man in his late 20's with long blond hair and a stocking cap on said, while his other  
  
companion which was chubby and wearing a black overcoat laughed. "I beg your  
  
pardon?" Sarah said looking at him in disgust. "Hey, it's all good, me and Lunchbox  
  
over here think you're a fine ass bitch that need to come home with us. " The blond  
  
guy said sniggering under his breath while the other on gave the thumbs up. Sarah  
  
nearly gagged at his comment and walked inside the store, but not before the two  
  
stoners whistled at her. She walked to the counter thoroughly pissed and cleared her  
  
throat to get the clerks' attention. "Whoa. Maybe I was supposed to be here today!"  
  
One of them said. Sarah rolled her eyes and asked, "What state is this?" The other  
  
one who was sitting in a chair reading a magazine said, "It's New Jersey, I'm  
  
Randall and he's Dante, how can we help you today?" Sarah sighed and ran her  
  
fingers through her hair. "Look, I really need to get back to where I was because I  
  
have to save my brother and," Sarah slowly cut of as she gawked in amazement at  
  
the hot guy standing in the door. He had whitish-blond hair that was pulled back into  
  
a ponytail, a leather jacket on and very tight jeans that fit in all the right places. And  
  
the best thing about it was, he wasn't even wearing a shirt, which gave full sight of  
  
his muscular abs. Strange, he looked a lot like Jareth, but she reconsidered that  
  
knowing that Jareth would never wear something like this guy did. She snapped out  
  
of it and heard Dante say, "Hey Adrian, how's it goin'? The hunk walked over to the  
  
counter and leaned against it comfortably. "A pack of ciggs, and a Dr. Pepper." He  
  
said with a wolfish grin. "Sure thing. Be right back." Dante said and walked over to  
  
the back room of the store. "I'm gonna go see what those two stoners are up to."  
  
Randall said as he walked out of the store. Sarah glared at Randall before he went  
  
outside and he shrugged. She felt awkward standing there, so she instinctively  
  
looked at the floor. She knew that Adrian was staring at her. She shifted her feet and  
  
looked up to find him standing right in front of her. In fact, so close she jumped a  
  
little and took a step back. He smiled at her, revealing pointed canines. She smirked  
  
back and opened her mouth to say something, but her voice was gone. "Hey.  
  
What's your name?" Adrian asked. "Sarah, nice to meet you." She said as they  
  
shook hands. He gazed at her longingly for a few seconds and she could've swore  
  
she saw Jareth in them, gazing in the same way. The hair on the back of her neck  
  
stood up as she thought about it, but it went away as a voice cut through. "Hey!  
  
Here's your Marlboros, and a DP. "Dante said cheerfully. "Thanks." Adrian said half  
  
sarcastically as he paid for his stuff and walked back to Sarah, he nodded his head  
  
in farewell and winked before he left. She smiled and walked outside to see him  
  
leaving on his moped. Suddenly, she screamed as she was knocked over by the  
  
blond stoner. "Hey babe. By the Way, name's Jay. "He said, checking her out. She  
  
pushed him of her and yelled loudly, "What's going on? Why did you knock me over?!" Jay looked both ways and pointed at the chubby one. "It's all Silent Bob's  
  
fault!" He whined. Silent Bob shook his head furiously and pointed at Jay. "You bitch  
  
boy!" He shouted, lunging at Silent Bob and falling flat on his face as Bob moved  
  
over. "I don't have time for this!!!" Sarah screamed, causing the two morons to  
  
pause midway in their fighting. "Yo, we can help ya!" Jay said slyly. Silent Bob  
  
shook his head in warning, giving him a look that said "Please don't do anything  
  
stupid!" Jay rolled his eyes and said, "Give us a chance, please?" He made the  
  
most heart melting puppy face and Sarah gave in. "Alright." Jay looked at Silent Bob  
  
and they both nodded slowly.  
  
Author's Notes: Ooo, you guys are gonna love what happens! Don't worry though, Sarah's still gonna fall for Jareth! It just has to happen! Oh yeah, about Adrian, you'll see more of him.......(insert evil laugh) Couldn't have the next part of the story without him! 


	12. Signs Aren't Always True

Author's Notes: Come on! Two days isn't that long......okay, maybe it is. If you guys are smart you should know that Adrian is Jareth....Jay and Silent Bob are there to have fun, but something tragic happens later in the story. (sniffles heard in background) It'll make you guys cry. But seriously, the two stoners are gonna be in the rest of the story, which I really don't know where it ends, so that could be MANY chapters. Hey, it may even end up being one of those 57 chapter stories.....Oh yeah, MORE SPICY!!!! It's for you Rainbow Rose!  
  
Disclaimer: GUYS! GET A MOVE ON AND MAKE THOSE MOVIES!!!  
  
Back in the waking world of the Labyrinth  
  
"Sarah?" Helen patted Sarah's cheek. "I dare say, what's the matter with fair maiden?" Didymus asked worriedly. "Sawah?" Ludo boomed. "I think she's unconscious." Helen whispered. Sarah let out a snore. "Or not." Helen cocked her head to the side and looked at Didymus and Ludo." You don't think...." Helen picked up the apple Sarah had eaten and sniffed it. " My god, that bastard put sleeping powder in the apples!" Helen said furiously. "That's not very fair." Didymus said angrily. "Oh really?" A British voice in the background purred. "Jareth, you Son of a Bitch." Helen growled with fury. "No need to be cross, Helen. That was just child's play, I could've done a lot worse..." Jareth mused. "Don't you lay a finger on Lady Sarah, you scoundrel!" Didymus barked. Jareth's grin quickly transformed into a face of pure hatred. "Don't tell me what I can or can not do, Sarah IS mine and regardless of whether or not you care about her doesn't change the fact that she agreed to MY challenge and she must pass my tests to beat me, which will NOT happen. This is not a game anymore, this is a hunt. And your just the small game getting in the way of the best prize." Jareth spat furiously and snapped his fingers, revealing several goblin soldiers coming out from behind the apple tree. "Take them to the dungeons, NOW!" Jareth shouted. The soldiers poked the three in the backs with spears and tied their hands behind their backs. "You little cheat, you nasty little cheat!" Helen yelled, struggling against the bonds. "Cheat to win." Jareth said with an evil grin. He then walked over to Sarah and picked her up, and in a flash they were gone.  
  
Sarah's Dream  
  
"So guys, tell me about yourselves." Sarah suggested cooly, getting up off of the ground. "Well, this is my buddy, Silent Bob, and he loves the cock!" Jay exclaimed. Silent Bob rolled his eyes and shook his head. Sarah raised an eyebrow to this. "You just let him do you like this?" Sarah asked Silent Bob. Silent Bob shrugged. "But why, I bet it's not true." Sarah said thoughtfully. Silent Bob then said," Well, half of what the moron over there says is what he dreams up when he's high, but at other times he can be a nice guy. I've adjusted to his outbursts because they don't bother me." Jay stared at Bob jealously and punched him in the shoulder. "Stop stealing my girls!" He whispered loudly. "Excuse me, but I never said anything about being your girl." Sarah began, laughing sarcastically. Jay stared at her for a moment, his eyes lust- filled. Without a second thought, he grabbed Sarah and kissed her madly. Sarah struggled but for a stoner he had a pretty strong grip. Then she slapped him. "Shit! Look, I..I'm sorry I just have little outbursts and I don't think before I act. Please forgive me." He apologized making a sad face. Sarah tried to ignore his gaze but she finally gave in. "Okay, fine. Just...try not to have any more outbursts, mkay?" Jay nodded. "Good. Now, we need to find a way into town. "She said thoughtfully. Sarah began walking towards the highway and began give the thumbs in the direction she was walking, which was backwards. Jay and Silent Bob ran up to her and pulled at her shoulders to get her attention. "What?" Sarah asked annoyed. "You ain't planning on hitch hiking, are you?" Jay asked solemnly. "Of course I am!  
  
Sarah responded. "You mean you go by "The Book"?" Jay asked unbelievingly as Silent Bob's mouth slowly hung open. "Uh, the Book?" Sarah inquired curiously. "An hitch hiker knows what the book is! It's hitch hiking guide lines." Jay said, trying to remember what the old hitchhiker had told him. "I still don't know what your talking about." Sarah murmured. "Maybe I should show yous instead." Jay mumbled and picked up a random piece of cardboard and scribbled something on it in pen. Sarah grabbed it without looking at the front and held it in front of her. Resulting in that, the next five cars that passed by crashed into each other and the drivers ran over to her like hungry puppies. "What the.." Sarah began. "You'll do THAT for a ride?" One of them said. "She's mine, suckers!" An old guy yelled hoarsely. "Dude! She's hot, old guys don't need pleasure like that from young girls like her, she's coming with me!" A teenage acne-prone kid said. "What do you mean?" Sarah said, but didn't get an answer because they were all fighting. Sarah turned the poster around and her eyes grew wide.  
  
WILL GIVE HEAD FOR A RIDE  
  
Sarah turned to Jay and walked towards him menacingly. "Hey, I thought you knew about it!' Jay said on his own defense. Sarah was a second away from choking him before she was yanked backwards and onto a motorcycle. "Adrian?" Sarah asked in astoundment and confusion. "Hey Sarah, you wanna go and leave those stoners to their own problems?" He asked casually. Sarah was so close to saying know before she felt a hand snake around her waist and something warm behind her. "Yous guys wasn't gonna leave us, were ya?" Jay asked with a big goofy grin. "No Jay, of course not." Sarah said in a mono tone sarcastic tone. "This is only a two- seater." Adrian pointed out. "I know!" Sarah formulated a plan., which would work to her benefits.  
They were finally on the road, Sarah's hair being blown by the wind. Sarah was sitting contentedly in Adrian's lap, while Jay was sitting angrily in Bob's. "You bitch." Jay said furiously. "Well, you wanted to come to." Sarah said with a genuine smile. Jay rolled his eyes and stared ahead. Sarah could feel Adrian's hot breath on her neck, threatening to do more torture. Sarah was happy, loving to be out on the road with the wind blowing freely around her. Underneath the helmet and white blond hair, Adrian grinned evilly as his plan began to unfurl.  
  
Author's Notes: Sarah always gets herself into stuff. Ooo, doncha just LOVE IT?! Adrian is Jareth in the dream and he is SO hot when he's being evil! I rock! 


	13. Hurt yourself twice

Author's Notes: Okay, guys. You seem to hate the idea of Jay and Silent Bob in the story, so I'll get rid of them. That way, the story will go back to normal. You alright with that? Just try not to piss me off okay because I'm on the edge of it. Rainbow Rose, sorry about the last chapter, no spicy by accident. I'll try to make it up to you guys.  
  
Disclaimer: None needed.  
  
"Okay, here's the stop!" Adrian said cheerfully. "Great! Maybe we can find  
  
some weed, I'm craving, man." Jay burst out. The four of them started walking when  
  
Jay paused. "What is it, Jay?" Sarah asked. "I heard her. She's back! She's out of  
  
the pen!!!!!" Jay said excitedly and grabbed Silent Bob running off. " Justice is back,  
  
Lunchbox!!!" Jay shouted in happiness, leaving Sarah and Adrian by themselves.  
  
"Who in the hell is Justice?" Sarah asked confused. "I've known those two for a  
  
while, she's Jay's girlfriend." Adrian answered quietly, smiling to himself at the  
  
easiness of getting rid of those two. "Oh, well then, let's try to find out more about  
  
this place." Sarah said happily and began walking again. It kind of seemed odd now  
  
that Jay and Bob were gone, it was quieter, which was good. But it felt empty, like  
  
they were supposed to be there, as protection or something. Sarah felt strange when  
  
she thought about them as being protection, but in a way it made sense. Sarah felt a  
  
cold chill run through her body. "Strange." She said to herself. "What is?" Adrian  
  
said, chuckling. "Is it cold to you out here?" Sarah asked in a trance like state.  
  
Adrian laughed nervously at her question and said, "No, it's perfect weather."  
  
Sarah still couldn't shake off the cold feeling. "There was something I had to do  
  
before I came here, wasn't there?" She asked looking at Adrian. "Not that I know of."  
  
Adrian replied, frowning a little. "There was, I just can't remember what it was."  
  
Sarah said uneasily. "It's probably nothing. Perhaps you left some money on the  
  
counter at the store or something. No big deal." Adrian said quietly. "But I didn't buy  
  
anything, Adrian." Sarah said, confused. "I don't know, but we really should get  
  
going." Adrian held out his hand. "The apples, the Labyrinth." Sarah said, beginning  
  
to remember how she got here. "Sarah, we've got to go." Adrian said. "You him,  
  
aren't you? You're the Goblin King!" Sarah said scared stiff. Adrian laughed. "My  
  
my, Sarah. You're very smart. "Jareth said, grinning like a madman. Sarah walked  
  
up to him and looked deep into his eyes. "I have to save Toby! She said. She then  
  
grabbed his necklace and slit her wrist violently. She began to get woozy and she  
  
fell, hissing in pain. "What do you think you are doing?" Jareth said worriedly.  
  
"Waking myself up." Sarah said grinning and then she slowly disappeared. " No!"  
  
Jareth said running over to the spot she was in. "Damn her!" He said ferociously,  
  
walking over to the nearest tree and punching it hard, dissolving into the world of the  
  
Labyrinth.  
  
Back at the Castle  
  
Sarah woke up with a start and shot up, greeted by intense pain in her arm.  
  
"Damnit!" She screamed. "Toby! Toby, where are you?!" Sarah yelled out, jumping  
  
up off of the bed, ripping of a piece of her blue jeans and wrapping it around her  
  
wrist. She was thankful she had her normal clothes on. Sarah walked over to the  
  
door and struggled to open it, but it was locked. She screamed in fury and  
  
exhaustion as she punched it, resulting in more pain. "Fuck!"She screamed out  
  
and slid down the door. She put her head in her hands and tried to breath. "I've got  
  
to save Toby." She told herself. "Where's Helen and the others? God, I bet he's  
  
torturing them." Sarah told herself. " It's all my fault, everything I've done was a  
  
mistake. Why did I go to that party? Why did I eat that apple? God, I hate myself."  
  
Sarah said weakly. "Having regrets, are we?" She heard Jareth's voice in front of  
  
her. "Go the hell away, bastard. "She spat in fury. Jareth had just about enough. He  
  
jerked her up and pushed her against the door. "I won't tolerate this, Sarah! You've  
  
just about fucking pissed me off!" Jareth spoke in a dazed fury. Sarah smirked at  
  
him and said, "Now you know how I feel." He stared at her and grinned wolfishly. "  
  
Sarah, as I have told you I don't take well to losing, so I've sent Toby home. "He said  
  
smugly. "But, you've just made yourself lose! I came here to get Toby back, and  
  
sending him home is a loss to your benefits. Why?" Sarah asked stunned. " Sarah,  
  
do you remember at the beginning when I said if you didn't get here on time you and  
  
Toby would belong to me forever?" Jareth asked. "Yes." Sarah said, thinking back.  
  
"Time ran out." Jareth said, smiling evilly. "Sarah gasped and tried to comprehend  
  
what he said. "But Toby," Sarah began. "I had no use for Toby, you were my real  
  
prey. "Jareth said huskily. "So you mean?" Sarah stared at him in disbelief. "You  
  
are mine. Welcome to the beginning of forever." Jareth said, enjoying Sarah's  
  
shocked state. "No. No no no no no!" Sarah yelled out, squirming out of his grasp  
  
and running across the room. Jareth threw his head back and laughed. " Welcome  
  
to the castle, Sarah. You are to meet me at 9:00 for dinner. If you don't show up, I  
  
will have to get my goblins to come and take you, and you really wouldn't want that."  
  
Jareth said, frowning in disgust at the thought of his goblins. "Now, get washed up.  
  
I'll send Annamarie to help you." Jareth said, closing the door and walking down the  
  
hall. Sarah sighed. "Hmp. Not long at all my ass." She commented and sat down.  
  
Author's Notes: There, you happy? I got rid of the skeevy stoners. They kind of cramped the story anyway. Well, please leave a little contribution in a little box. Gracias! 


	14. The Ballgown

Author's Notes: GASP! Adrian isn't going to be in the story anymore? Such a pity, well....actually he IS the Goblin King so all hope is not lost. Guys, you're disappointing me! I know a lot of you Have read Jade: is the worst possible ting that could happen but YOU REALLY NEED TO REVIEW IT!!!! My friend is starting to think it's stupid, and it isn't, because she can write WAY better than I can. I'm even in the story. Could you help her out some?  
  
Disclaimer: Okay peoples! Labyrinth to is out in stores and the money will be in any second now.....  
  
"Well Sarah, you screwed up this time. At least Toby's at home, not a  
  
goblin." Sarah told herself. It was now that she really looked around the room. The  
  
room had a white theme that was refreshing and bright to look at. There was one  
  
huge arch window with a perfect view of the Labyrinth. The bed had white sheets  
  
that were made of a material so comfortable it felt like it was made of pure love and  
  
magic. It was not a canopy but it was bigger than a king sized in the human world.  
  
The headboard was made of a light wood with elves engraved in it with one huge oak  
  
tree in the middle. The vanity across from her was lovely and it was nice chestnut.  
  
The mirror was grand with a gold frame, not to mention it came from the top of the  
  
dresser to the ceiling. Her bedside table had a jeweled lamp sitting in the middle and  
  
two crystal unicorns on each side of it. She had to admit it was gorgeous, and she  
  
decided she really needed to ask Jareth if it was hers. She was sure that if it wasn't  
  
she'd kill him over it. "Hey! That wasn't there before," Sarah said as she looked at a  
  
door. Her overwhelming curiosity got the best of her and she got up to peek inside.  
  
She took a few steps but froze when she heard the door open. Sarah turned around  
  
in mid step and looked at her visitor. She was seemingly an elf, with long pink and  
  
purple hair that was pulled back into an elegant bun and a cute little sundress on.  
  
"Greetings, miss." The young elf said timidly. "It's Sarah. You can call me Sarah, if  
  
you want to." Sarah said with a soft smile. The elf seemed less tense and she  
  
walked over to Sarah and curtsied. "What's your name?" Sarah asked, walking over  
  
to her bed and sitting down. "I'm Annamarie, nice to meet you, Lady Sarah." The elf  
  
said with a smirk and a quick glance in Sarah direction. "His majesty sent me to  
  
help you get ready for dinner." Annamarie said. "Oh did he? I guess I should've  
  
expected that, no offense." Sarah said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. " DO you not  
  
like King Jareth?" Annamarie asked curiously. "Let's just say he's not on my good  
  
side." Sarah said, mumbling something about baby snatching. Annamarie over heard  
  
her. "His majesty is not as bad as he seems. Yes, he does take babies, but only if a  
  
person asks for him to do so. He's not as evil as some think he is. But if you want to  
  
see him evil, watch him when he's around his sister, Amindrankendemi." Annamarie  
  
said giggling. "Who's that?" Sarah asked, thoroughly confused at the long name.  
  
"Jareth's half sister. We call her Demetria for short. That woman's got a mouth on  
  
her. Rebellion, sarcasm, and rock n' roll is all that's on her mind. Jareth is jealous of  
  
her because she got the Dragon Kingdom, and he's furious at her because she  
  
keeps setting things in his Labyrinth on fire while he's away and helping people get  
  
through the labyrinth." Annamarie replied. "Hmm, I'll have to find out more about  
  
her." Sarah said, laughing at the thought of what Jareth would do if she asked him  
  
something about her. "Well then, Lady Sarah, let's pick you out a dress." Annamarie  
  
stated and she followed when the elf opened the door that had popped up. Sarah  
  
was astounded when she walked in. It was like a whole room full of clothes. "A-are  
  
these all mine?" Sarah asked. "Yes, of course they are!" Annamarie said happily,  
  
trotting over to a particular dress. "How's this?" Annamarie asked, holding up a blue  
  
dress made from satin. "No way! Blue's not my color." Sarah stated. Annamarie  
  
went to a dress in the far corner of the room. "What of this?" Sarah looked at the red  
  
velvet dress with black bell sleeves. "Nah. Too gothic." Sarah said. Something  
  
sparkling caught Sarah's eye. She walked over to a pile of different dresses and  
  
tugged on the one at the very bottom. She managed to pull it out and her eyes grew  
  
wide as she immediately knew what dress this was. It was the one Sarah had worn  
  
at the ball from the illusion. "This one." Sarah whispered. Annamarie was still  
  
looking through dresses when she heard Sarah. "Eh?" Annamarie asked as she  
  
walked over to Sarah. "This one is perfect." Sarah said, smiling. "Don't you think it's  
  
a bit too formal?" Annamarie said, looking at the gown in distaste. "No, because I've  
  
worn this one before. Jareth will know full well where this came from once I where it.  
  
Annamarie shrugged, smiling, and then she came up behind Sarah and tried to push  
  
her towards the opposite door. Sarah laughed at Annamarie attempts and started  
  
walking over to the door. "Do you need help with your bath?" Annamarie asked. "No  
  
thanks." Annamarie curtseyed and left the room. Sarah ran her bath water and got  
  
in, letting the warmth sooth her overstressed muscles. She grabbed the bottle of  
  
shampoo and put a bit in her hair. Peaches, no wonder. With the body wash, which  
  
was also peach scented, she scrubbed herself red and washed off. "Heh. Guess he  
  
has another obsession besides me. Amazing." Sarah said sarcastically, getting out  
  
of the large pool and drying herself off. She slid on the dress and zipped up, leaving  
  
her hair down, much to her surprise it was dry. She smirked at her image and  
  
walked out of the room. "I'm not here to please, I'm here to tease." She said to  
  
herself, chuckling at the thought of HER ever wanting to please Jareth. In his  
  
dreams! She thought, walking down the hall towards the throne room, so she could  
  
ask a goblin, whom would most likely respond in a drooling stupid face, where the  
  
dining area was. "I'm hoping that won't have to happen." Sarah said, frowning at the  
  
thought of asking one of those things where the dining room is when they don't even  
  
know where their marbles are. (inside joke)  
  
Author's Notes: No spicy YET. But you can tell I'm leading up to it, even though you won't know what form it's gonna be in. (insert evil laugh) SCOTTIE DON'T!!!! 


	15. Bright Lights

Author's Notes: I am so sorry! I know it's been forever since I've updated, but I had writer's block (it's a bitch) But to make it up to you, I'll post an extra long chappie today.  
  
Disclaimer: (is being carried off by copyrighters) I OWN IT! No, you'll never take me alive coppers!! (evil laughter)  
  
"Shit! Even the castle is a maze!" Sarah yelled in frustration. She kept  
  
walking, occasionally bumping into a goblin or two, resulting in snickers and dirty  
  
looks. Sarah finally gave up and began to pace back and forth. "I'll kill him for this.  
  
How was I supposed to know where the dining room is?" She mumbled to herself.  
  
Angry and scared at the same time, she punched the wall, wincing ahead of time  
  
knowing it would hurt. Her hand went right through the wall. She slightly opened her  
  
eyes and jumped a little at the lack of hand presented to her. Getting what was  
  
happening, she put her other hand in and watched it disappear. She walked through  
  
the wall and came out into a room with a crystalline table, set with wine glasses and  
  
glitter. "Hello?" Sarah said loudly. No answer. "Huh. And I thought I was the one  
  
who was late." She said, pleased that she wasn't. She sat down at the table and  
  
crossed her hands in her lap. Listening, since it was deathly quite, she could hear  
  
little footsteps of goblins in the next room. Delicious smells drifted from the cracks of  
  
the door, along with steam. "Must be the kitchen." Sarah thought to herself. The  
  
chair was surprisingly comfortable, sort of like the plush animals she collected.  
  
Getting comfortable, she leaned back into the chair and found that she was slightly  
  
sinking. "Damn." She said, resorting back to sitting upright, which was very  
  
uncomfortable. "Hello?" Sarah shouted again, still not getting an answer. Suddenly,  
  
the whole room went pitch black. "What the hell?" Sarah whispered, blinking as her  
  
eyes adjusted to the surreal darkness. The silence was even more overbearing than  
  
before, becoming scary. "What happened?" Sarah asked dumbfounded. "Okay  
  
Jareth! Get the fu-" She cut off and stared wide- eyed. The table had lit up, a burst  
  
of blacklight effect colors. The glitter on the table reflected the light, sending tiny rays  
  
all over the room, all of them beautiful mixed colors, like beams of electricity. Sarah  
  
blinked at the lights and stared open-mouthed at the colors. As if that wasn't enough,  
  
she was then showered on by even more glitter, sending the light to her and  
  
reflecting to the rest of the room. Sarah reached out towards the beams, giggling as  
  
one tickled her hand, like static. She slowly put her hand down and froze like a deer  
  
in the headlights when she felt hot breath on the back of her neck. " Excellent choice  
  
of clothing, Sarah." Jareth said lowly. He quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her out  
  
of the chair, pulling her towards him and holding her hands behind her back. "Why  
  
do you tempt me so?" He questioned. "I never meant to tempt. "Sarah said rudely.  
  
He jerked her to his face and stared strait through her soul. "You are under my rule,  
  
Sarah. You should not talk to your king like that." He whispered menacingly, grinning  
  
like a fox who has just caught a mouse. "I am not under your rule, or anyone else's  
  
for that matter. Remember that, your Highness. "Sarah spat. Jareth scowled at her  
  
and tightened his grip, causing Sarah to wince slightly. "Do not try me Sarah. The  
  
consequences would be most horrible." Jareth said menacingly. Sarah wiggled free  
  
and sat down at the table. "Now this is better." Jareth said louder, walking over to  
  
his seat and sitting down on his royal ass. "Kathryn! The food, if you will." Jareth  
  
shouted. A young girl walked out of the kitchen with three platters and a bottle of  
  
wine. "Here you are, Sire." She said sweetly. "Thank you, now move along." Jareth  
  
said, shooing the girl away. Sarah's mouth watered when she looked at the plates,  
  
even though it was pretty hard since there wasn't much light. The biggest platter had  
  
filet minion with a side dish of sautéed shrimp. The second platter had every fruit you  
  
could think of, including peaches. And the third platter held about three different  
  
types of champagne, seven different types of wine, and two bottles of rum,  
  
surprisingly. "Whoa." Was all that Sarah could manage. "Help yourself. There is  
  
plenty for both of us." Jareth said, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "How do I know you  
  
didn't do something to it?" Sarah asked suspiciously. "This." Jareth said, putting a  
  
bit of each on his plate and taking a bite of a peach. "I guess your right." Sarah  
  
sighed, piling her plate with the food. They both ate in silence, Sarah enjoying the  
  
view of the lights and Jareth enjoying the view of her shoulders. When they were  
  
finished, a few goblins came in and cleared their plates. "Jareth?" Sarah began."  
  
Yes, Sarah?" Jareth said coolly. "Where are my friends?" She asked in a small  
  
voice. "In my dungeons. Why?" Jareth said . "Because I want to know what's  
  
happening to them." Sarah said angrily, lowering her head but staring strait ahead at  
  
him. "They are fine. The will be out tonight. "Jareth said. Sarah was enraged at him  
  
for putting her friends in a dungeon and was just about to get up and punch him  
  
when....." Jareth! I'm baacckk!" A teen's voice said. A young teen walked in the  
  
room with a fireball in her hand. "Miss me?" She asked, grinning widely.  
  
Author's Notes: A cliffy, for more reviews! Remember guys, You have to leave reviews or I won't update, okay? See ya next chapter! 


	16. Sister Knows Best

Author's Notes: Hey guys. I FINALLY got 5 reviews. What a minute, I didn't tell you. From now on I will update every 5 reviews I get. Anyways, the new character in the story is pretty enjoyable, so don't go ranting about how the two worlds don't mix.  
  
Disclaimer: WHERE'S THE CASH?!  
  
Jareth's eyes grew to about the size of cherries. "Aw, what's the matter Bro?"  
  
The teen said, sitting down on the table and crossing her legs. "Don't call me that  
  
Demetria. Why are you here?" Jareth asked through clenched teeth. Demetria  
  
grabbed a bottle of rum and took a long swig. Jareth mumbled something about no  
  
respect and rum stealer. "Well, just thought I'd drop by to tell you how I'm doing.  
  
You know, basic brother sister shit. Whatcha been up to?" She asked. The lights  
  
turned back on so everyone could see everything. Sarah interrupted. "Well, he stole  
  
my brother, then I ate an apple that made me sleep, by the time I woke up I was out  
  
of time. Now I'm stuck here with his Royal Arrogantness who is propositioning too  
  
much." Demetria chuckled softly then looked at her brother with a twinkle in her  
  
eyes. "Bro, you are never going to get girls by stealing stuff of theirs." Demetria said,  
  
grabbing and apple and her trusty dagger from her belt loop. "Boy, you sure are  
  
desperate!" She said, slicing the apple and tossing a piece to Sarah. Her and Sarah  
  
munched on it, regarding Jareth as he got up and left the room, mumbling. " So, your  
  
Demetria?" Sarah asked. "Yup. Queen of the Dragons. Nice to meet ya. "She said,  
  
hopping off of the table and shaking hands with Sarah. "I'm Sarah." Sarah said  
  
happily. "Oh, so you're the one who defeated the Labyrinth. Your famous." Demetria  
  
said. Sarah rolled her eyes. "So my bro likes you?" Demetria asked, winking  
  
knowingly. "Unfortunately, yes." Sarah murmured. "I see. So, why don't you like  
  
him." Demetria asked, grinning. "Where should I start? He's arrogant, childish,  
  
horny ALL of the time, weird, and annoying. Shall I continue?" Sarah said  
  
sarcastically. "Nope. I understand your pain. I feel the same way about him as you  
  
do. He can be an ass sometimes. That's why I set his stuff on fire." Demetria said,  
  
flashing a smile, revealing those same canines that Jareth had. "Well, I have to go  
  
now, but you'll know when I'm back." Demetria said, disappearing in a flash. "She  
  
was cool." Sarah mumbled, walking off towards her room.  
  
Throne Room  
"Damn that woman. My sister can be such a pain in the arse sometimes!"  
  
Jareth grumbled. He propped one leg over the side of the throne and left the other  
  
dangling at his side. He sighed and kicked a goblin as it passed by, wincing at the  
  
sound of it's tiny scream. "Hey Jareth." Demetria said as she sat on the side of his  
  
throne. "Gods, woman! Can I have one moments peace?" Jareth asked annoyed.  
  
"Suit yourself." She began to walk off. Jareth rolled his eyes and looked up. "What is  
  
it?" He asked impatiently. "You like that Sarah girl, don't you?" Demetria asked  
  
solemnly. "What of it?" Jareth inquired. "Well, I could...." Demetria began. Jareth  
  
shot up and was three inches away from his sister. "Could what?" He asked  
  
intrigued. "I could play matchmaker. Get you two together. If you do something for  
  
me," Demetria said slyly. "Anything." Jareth said, slightly annoyed at her for not  
  
making this easy. "I want a goblin." Demetria mumbled. "You what?!" Jareth asked  
  
astounded. Demetria dropped to her knees and clasped her hands together.  
  
"Please! Just one! That's all that I ask. Please?" She made a heart- melting puppy  
  
dog face. Jareth tried to hold in the laughter. She was begging him for a goblin. Hell,  
  
he practically threw them away anyways. "Take one. And quickly before I change my  
  
mind." He said mock seriously. "Thanks bro!" She said, disappearing with a dragon  
  
like creature under her arm. Jareth burst out laughing, holding his stomach that was  
  
aching. He finally recovered from his little outburst and made his way towards  
  
Sarah's room, chuckling at how easy it was. Like hitting two birds with one stone.  
  
Author's Notes: Remember guys! 5 reviews until the next chapter. And tell me what you think of Demetria! 


	17. I can't take all the drama!

Author's Notes: So, you really like Demetria? That's good, she ain't leaving for good, she'll be back...THEY ALL COME BACK!!!! Ahem...right.  
  
Disclaimer: ...............Why do you even read these anymore?  
  
Sarah sighed as she trotted to the bathroom. It was dark outside now and she  
  
decided since the basic fun junk was over she would get in her P Js. Surprisingly,  
  
she found that her night clothes were already laid out. "Well ain't that convenient,  
  
though I had no say in it." She mumbled. She took off her dirty and slightly torn shirt  
  
and slipped the nightshirt on, just to be safe she kept her jeans on until the shirt was  
  
on and completely buttoned up. After that she easily slipped her worn out jeans of  
  
and put on the short shorts. "I'm guessing he's the one that chose my outfit." She  
  
said sarcastically, looking at her self in the mirror in distaste. "No, if I had chose  
  
your clothing you would be wearing black bandages." Jareth's voice purred behind  
  
her in the doorway. "Just like the girl in The Fifth Element." Sarah thought to herself,  
  
but shook it off and turned around preparing to counter with a death threat. "And if I  
  
had chosen your clothing you'd be wearing tape over your mouth along with various  
  
other things that could shut you up." She snapped, grinning at the scowl on his face.  
  
He walked over to her and looked her up and down, lust obvious in his eyes, but he  
  
tried to ward it off. "Sarah, do you always have to be grumpy. I'm really not that bad  
  
of a guy. Don't be one to hold grudges." Jareth stated, looking at her with tired eyes,  
  
exhausted by her constant animosity towards him. Sarah growled and stormed off.  
  
"Fuck!" Jareth mouthed, following her as she left the room. "And just where do you  
  
think you're going?" Jareth asked menacingly, walking right behind Sarah. " Away  
  
from you and your arrogant thoughtlessness." Sarah spat, growing angrier by the  
  
minute. "Why won't you be civil about this? I've been nice, I sent your brother home  
  
unharmed, I let you stay at my castle and wonder where ever you please. I'm  
  
exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. Have I not been generous?"  
  
Jareth asked warily. Sarah's eyes widened as she fell to the floor, remembering last  
  
year and her first visit to the Labyrinth.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Give me the child." Sarah demanded softly. "Sarah beware. I have been generous  
  
up until now but I can be cruel." Jareth warned. "Generous? What have you done  
  
that's generous?" Sarah's younger self asked naively. "Everything!" Jareth spat. "  
  
Everything that you wanted I have done." He said menacingly. "You ask that the  
  
child be taken, I took him. You cowered before me, I was frightening." He said,  
  
circling Sarah. "I have reordered time." He gestured to a big golden clock on the  
  
wall. "I have turned the world upside down, and I have done it all for you. I'm  
  
exhausted form living up to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous?" He asked,  
  
his eyes were tired and weary, starting to show true age. "Through dangers untold  
  
and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the  
  
Goblin City. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is-" Sarah was cut  
  
off. "Stop! Wait. Look Sarah. Look what I'm offering you, your dreams." Jareth  
  
began. "And my kingdom as great," Sarah continued. "I ask for so little. Just let me  
  
rule you, and you can have everything that you want." Jareth said, becoming weaker,  
  
knowing he was losing. "My kingdom is great, my kingdom is great...damn. I can  
  
never remember that line." Sarah cursed herself, she knew time was running out. "  
  
Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be you slave." Jareth pleaded, his heart  
  
slowly being broken. Sarah looked up in realization. "You have no power over me."  
  
She said. Jareth had a look of sorry and ache as he threw the crystal up in the air as  
  
the clock began to chime. "You have no power over me!" Her voice echoed  
  
throughout the dissolving place. Jareth transformed himself into an owl, flying off into  
  
the night as Sarah ran off to Toby's room to check up on him. Jareth knew he should  
  
have told her she lost, he should've laughed at her for forgetting the most important  
  
line. She had left out the most important line, "To take back the child that you have  
  
stolen." That was what the quest was about, to get her brother back, but Jareth's  
  
heart was too broken to worry about it.  
  
End of Flashback  
Sarah had fainted. "Oh my god!" Jareth whispered as he dropped to the  
  
ground and supported her head. "Sarah, wake up." He demanded. Sarah's eyes  
  
shot open and she looked at Jareth with watery eyes. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know..."  
  
Sarah trailed off and began to cry. "Didn't know what?" Jareth asked, heart broken  
  
at the sight of Sarah crying. "I broke your heart, all the words that I said meant  
  
something more than a silly book. You loved me, but I was too ignorant to even  
  
notice. I'm sorry." Sarah sobbed. Jareth stared at her shaking form sadly. "Yes, I  
  
was in love with you." Jareth said, thinking back. Sarah didn't hear what he said. She  
  
had fallen asleep. Jareth gently picked her up and cradled her peaceful form, taking  
  
her back to her room where he laid her on the bed. He slowly crawled under the  
  
covers with her and kissed her forehead, draping his arm around her waist and  
  
pulling her close. He finally drifted asleep too, hoping to wake up earlier than Sarah  
  
because he wouldn't want to stick around to see what would happen if she woke up  
  
to find him in the same bed with her.  
  
Author's Notes: Pretty dramatic chapter. But ain't that sweet? Boy, I sure hope she doesn't wake up before him either. That wouldn't be a pretty sight. 


	18. Back in Black Leather

Author's Notes: Hello! Took Sarah long enough, didn't it? Well, here's the next chapter, and I am amazed at how many reviews I have! Thank you all for reading, and being considerate enough to review!  
  
Disclaimer: We're sorry, but the sentence you are trying to read is not available or out of order. Please go back and try reading it again. (if you actually do, I'll be worried.)  
  
Sarah sighed with her eyes still closed. Ah, it's so good to wake up to the  
  
sunshine in your face, the windows open, and.... "What the fuck!" Sarah whispered  
  
as she noticed the Goblin King's arm draped around her waist. "Sure, I say sorry  
  
and he takes it as an open invitation." Sarah though to herself. "Aw, c'mon! It's all  
  
good!" Sarah's evil conscious said. Sarah mentally scowled at her evil side as it  
  
raised it's arms up in defeat and said "What?!" Sarah slowly tried to squirm out of  
  
his grasp, but he had a pretty good grip on her. She sighed in frustration when her  
  
evil self laughed at her expense. "You finished?" She asked herself. "Hardly." Evil  
  
Sarah laughed some more. Sarah then noticed his grip had gotten tighter and he had  
  
pulled her closer. "Don't even say anything." She told evil self. "You ain't my  
  
mama!" Evil Sarah said loudly. Her and herself had an inside argument, while Jareth  
  
had rolled on to his back, taking Sarah with him. "Shit!" She whispered, gagging as  
  
he hugged her in his sleep, practically crushing her. Sarah cautiously put her hands  
  
on his wrists and tried to pry them off. No avail. She finally gave up and lay there with  
  
her arms under her chin, staring annoyed at the sleeping Goblin King. " He's not  
  
asleep, you know." Sarah's evil side pointed out. "And how do you know?" Sarah  
  
asked it. As if on sudden cue, Jareth rolled on top of Sarah and pinned her arms to  
  
her side, grinning at her cheekily. "That's how, you freakin' moron!" Sarah's evil side  
  
chuckled. "Morning, Sarah. Sleep well?" Jareth asked smiling widely. "You were  
  
awake the whole time, you bastard!" Sarah accused, giving him an evil glare. "That  
  
hurt, pet." Jareth said in mock pain. Sarah smiled sarcastically. "Can I get up yet?"  
  
Sarah asked. "No." Jareth said smugly. "Why not?" Sarah asked annoyed. "  
  
Because I am king and I say you have to do something for me first." Jareth  
  
answered, grinning. "What do I have to do, Mister "oh look at me I'm the king, fear  
  
me or I'll pull down my tights for you to see the evil sock of doom." Sarah asked,  
  
grinning at her joke. "That could be arranged...." Jareth trailed off, looking at Sarah  
  
playfully. "Don't you dare." Sarah said with a look of fear in her eyes. " Well since  
  
your so fixed on it being a sock, it wouldn't bother you if I did." Jareth continued.  
  
"That's because "it" is!" Sarah joked. "No, actually it's not. Would you like to see?"  
  
Jareth asked evilly. "No!" Sarah immediately answered. "What was that? I think I  
  
heard, "I'm very randy at the moment, yes please." Jareth replied staring at her with  
  
laughter in his eyes, smirking. "You better not!" Sarah said scared, trying to wiggle  
  
out of is grasp. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Jareth said warningly. "And just  
  
why not?" Sarah asked angrily. "Because you didn't do that thing for me yet." He  
  
answered. "Well what is it?" Sarah asked impatiently. "What is what?" Jareth  
  
asked. "The thing!" Sarah said frustrated. "What thing?" Jareth responded. "It's  
  
hopeless asking your playful ass anything!" Sarah yelled in anger. Jareth smirked  
  
bigger at her remark. "Not if you ask the right questions." Jareth pointed out. "What  
  
am I supposed to do for you?!" Sarah asked. "Ah, that's more like it." Jareth said.  
  
"Well?" Sarah asked. "Give me a "Good morning Jareth" kiss." Jareth replied,  
  
staring at her. "Okay then." Sarah said, pecking his cheek. "Sarah! I'm surprised at  
  
you! You call that a kiss?" Jareth asked with an amused expression. "Yep." Sarah  
  
responded triumphantly. "I beg to differ." Jareth said, leaning down and kissing her  
  
fully. "Hehe. I was right! I told you it was all good! Now if you could just get into his  
  
pants," Sarah's evil voice said. "Are you insane?! Yes, I do admit he's an excellent  
  
kisser but I would never dream of doing "that" with him!" Sarah countered. "You  
  
would if it was Adrian...." Evil Sarah said cruelly. "Well, maybe." Sarah  
  
contemplated if she would or not. "No, you know you would jump him the minute he  
  
asked!" Evil Sarah said evilly. "Of course, err, I mean, what are you talking about?"  
  
Sarah said nervously. She finally noticed that Jareth had stopped kissing her and he  
  
was watching amusedly at her expression. "So, you would if I was Adrian? That's  
  
interesting...." Jareth trailed off. Jareth quickly transformed himself into Adrian,  
  
leaving a very dumbfounded Sarah to stare at his leather clad form. "You cheater!  
  
You read my mind!" Sarah said furiously. "Magic, love." Adrian/Jareth pointed out  
  
playfully. What's Sarah gonna do?  
  
Author's Notes: He he he. EVERYBODY loves Adrian! What will Sarah do? Ooo, I'm so evil! Is Jareth always propositioning? Hey, I wouldn't mind..... 


	19. Annoying sounds and Evil plans

Author's Notes: Sorry guys. Haven't updated in while. Hehe, Jareth IS hot when he's evil, actually he is all the time.....  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, if you keep reading the disclaimers I will behead you. (just kidding....I think...)  
  
Sarah's eyes widened at the sight of Adrian's form hovering over her. "Heh.  
  
Not only do I get an over-lusting Goblin King, I also get one with split personalities."  
  
Sarah thought to herself. She took a moment to survey Adrian's face. He looked  
  
strangely different from Jareth. His eyes were a cold steely silver/blue, and his hair  
  
was pulled back into a ponytail. "Jareth?" Sarah asked playfully. Adrian smirked and  
  
shifted his weight on her. "Jareth who?" Adrian asked amusedly. Sarah's eyes  
  
widened in fear at what he had just said. The lights suddenly flickered and gave out,  
  
electric waves sending a power surge to the top of the window and letting down a  
  
huge black velvet curtain, succeeding in making the place pitch black. Sarah let her  
  
eyes adjust to the light and quickly leaped off of the bed, pressing herself against the  
  
wall. "What's your problem? You've got a hot guy practically begging you to do it  
  
with him and you run away?" Sarah's inner voice tisked. Sarah put Evil Sarah in her  
  
mind's jail, blocking out the sound of...well, no sound. Sarah slowly slid down the  
  
wall, keeping herself in check by not screaming out. She suddenly jumped when she  
  
heard a metal against metal sound in her mind that triggered a thought about  
  
someone and the sound of a harmonica. "Would you stop that?!" Sarah asked inner  
  
Sarah annoyed. "Well, what else am I supposed to do? I'm trying to keep my  
  
attention away from Joe back here, he's starting to smell." Evil Sarah whined. Joe,  
  
Sarah's childhood best friend. She never really liked Joe, he was always talking to  
  
her perversely and scraping his claw things in her mind. She had finally had enough  
  
and mustered up the emotional strength to lock him in her mind's trap, where he  
  
most likely died. Sarah shuddered at the thought of her "friend". She quickly alerted  
  
her attention back to reality as she heard something move in front of her. She felt a  
  
hand try to grab her ankle as she got back on the bed, squishing herself into the  
  
headboard. She then felt pressure on the bed and it moved closer and closer until it  
  
was squishing her even farther. She felt Adrian's hot breath on her face as she  
  
looked up, practically seeing the glow radiating from his eyes. "Get away from me."  
  
Sarah spat. "Ok, maybe he doesn't have split personalities." Sarah pondered to  
  
herself as she felt him squeeze her wrists above her head. "God I wish Jay and  
  
Silent Bob were here." Sarah thought helplessly. "Already missing those two  
  
stoners, Sarah? I swear, first you like me and now you don't want to have anything to  
  
do with me." Adrian said mock insulted. "I never liked you, you..you..err." Sarah  
  
didn't know what to call him. "King of the Wolven Fae." Adrian finished, flashing her  
  
a wolfish grin.  
  
In the Dragon Kingdom  
Jareth sat restlessly on the ledge of the huge window, staring worriedly out it.  
  
"Hey bro!" Demetria called, playfully hitting her brother on the arm. " Any news?"  
  
Jareth asked anxiously. "It's perfect." Demetria exclaimed, falling onto her bed and  
  
emptying her bottle of rum. "How did you do it?!" Jareth asked happily, joining his  
  
sister. "Quite simple, actually. I got King Adrian to help me on it." Demetria began. "  
  
But how did you," Jareth trailed off. "Him and I have been friends since we were  
  
toddlers. He was glad to do me a favor. Here's how it works. Sarah will need a way  
  
to get away from Adrian, so she'll call on you.." Demetria and Jareth talked for quite  
  
some time about the plan, going over the important details. "Gods, Demetria! You're  
  
a bloody genius!" Jareth said astounded. Demetria grinned widely and gave her  
  
brother a flask of rum, toasting to a perfect plan to win Sarah's heart. " Uh,  
  
Demetria?" Jareth asked curiously. "Yeah?" Demetria asked while still clinging on to  
  
her brother drunkenly, because she had binged out on rum. "What did you do with  
  
that goblin I gave you anyways?" Jareth inquired. "You'll see Jareth, you'll just see.  
  
Now off you go! I can hear Sarah calling your name. I assure you bro, soon you two  
  
will be attached at the hip, or lower." Demetria winked as she snapped her fingers  
  
and Jareth disappeared.  
  
Author's Notes: He he. Weren't expecting that, were ye? When there's a will there's a way, and Demetria has enough will power to knock over the Great Wall of China. 


	20. Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This

Author's Notes: Well! I haven't updated in a while. I'm bored so I'm going to update now. Ta.  
  
Disclaimer: It's Doc Gerbil's world...........  
  
Jareth appeared in the dark room, blinking several times to let his eyes adjust.  
  
"Wolven Fae?" Sarah asked, anything to stall. "Yes. They are very rare, fae crossed  
  
with wolf, they have alien features, which means there actually is a such thing as  
  
being too beautiful." Adrian bragged. "That's nice." Sarah rolled her eyes, sensing  
  
herself shaking. "No need to tremble, I thought you liked me." Adrian said. "No,  
  
Adrian. She's mine." Jareth cut in. Adrian grinned got up. Jareth swiftly snapped his  
  
fingers and the lights came on, Sarah wincing at the change. Adrian took a few  
  
steps forward, his back turned to Sarah. They both grinned, Adrian giving the signal  
  
to start their fight. Jareth walked up to Adrian and punched him, smirking at Sarah  
  
as Adrian fell to the floor. Adrian slowly wiped the blood away from his mouth,  
  
grinning and slowly getting up. Jareth was about to cast a spell on him, but Adrian  
  
nodded his head towards the hard stone wall and Jareth flew back, crumpling to the  
  
ground. Adrian chuckled, walking up to Jareth's form and about to kick him, but  
  
Jareth grabbed Adrian's ankle and snapped his fingers. Adrian disappeared, leaving  
  
a curled up Sarah and a grinning Goblin King. A nervous giggle was all Sarah could  
  
manage before she passed out. Jareth smiled and walked up to her, crouching down  
  
and putting a strand of hair behind her ear, pausing and playing with the earrings,  
  
they fascinated him. He picked her up and placed her back on her bed, kissing her  
  
on the forehead before snapping his fingers and ending up at Demetria's castle. He  
  
walked into the plaza, strolling past a few glittering white flowers. He spotted  
  
Demetria sitting on the edge of a fountain, grinning at Adrian who was sprawled out  
  
on his back chewing a healing herb, groaning every five seconds. "Damn Bro. I told  
  
you to make him disappear, not beat him to high hell!" Demetria said with an  
  
exasperated voice. "Sorry, guess I got caught up in the adrenaline." Jareth said,  
  
grinning at his distressed sister. "Ish a'ight. I 'ent 'ard nn 'im 'oo." Adrian said with a  
  
sore jaw while chewing the herbs. Jareth laughed at Adrian's comment. "But truly  
  
Adrian. Why did you tell a human about your kind? They aren't supposed to know,  
  
you know?" Demetria asked. Adrian spit out the herbs and replied, "Well,  
  
technically, she's an exception." Demetria frowned in confusion. "And why is that?"  
  
She asked. "Because lover boy's girlfriend over there defeated the Labyrinth and  
  
she wasn't supposed to know about that either, so I decided that she already knew  
  
too much, let's just tell her about what her measly kind is missing." Adrian said  
  
arrogantly. "Don't call me lover boy, you bloody jackass." Jareth said menacingly.  
  
"Men." Demetria huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Jareth raised an  
  
eyebrow. "Little sister of mine, do remember that Pegasus I promised you." Jareth  
  
reminded. "Forget that, I want one of those cool thingies that the humans go down  
  
their highways with. One with no top." Demetria jumped up and down like a five year  
  
old who has spotted a teddy bear in the toy shop. "It'll sure save me lots of money.."  
  
Jareth trailed off, seeing as 25,000 in human money is 10 in the Underground. "I  
  
need to be going now." Jareth said, pacing off, but pausing, turning around. "And  
  
Demetria, keep with the plans. And...um, try not acting like a five year old." Jareth  
  
said, doing a miniature double take and disappearing. He appeared in Sarah's room,  
  
walking over to the bed and slowly sitting down on the edge. For a moment, he  
  
thought that he could just do anything he wanted to her, because it was his kingdom,  
  
his rules, his occupants. She belonged to him. But, he just couldn't bring himself to  
  
do it. He walked out of the room in silence, looking back at the closed doors before  
  
heading off towards the throne room to kick a few more goblins.  
  
Sarah's Dream  
Sarah was with Aimee, whom was jumping up and down like a crazy nut.  
  
_The Jean Genie lives on his back_

_The Jean Genie loves chimney stacks_

_He's outrageous,_

_he screams and he bawls_

_Jean Genie let yourself go!  
_  
Sarah smiled widely at the song. It was one of her favorites. She had been a  
  
fan of David Bowie for quite a while, but something about him disturbingly reminded  
  
her of Jareth. Sarah was in the pit nearest the stage, staring up at David. He looked  
  
down at her with a twinkle in his eyes and grinned slightly.  
  
_Sits like a man but he smiles like a reptile_

_She loves him, she loves him_

_but just for a short while_

_She'll scratch in the sand,_

_won't let go his hand_

_He says he's a beautician_

_and sells you nutrition_

_And keeps all your dead hair_

_for making up underwear_

_Poor little Greenie  
_  
Sarah looked at him questioningly. He continued staring at her, his grin never faltering.  
  
He's so simple minded he can't drive his module He bites on the neon and sleeps in the capsule Loves to be loved, loves to be loved  
  
Sarah was uncomfortable. Wait, why would she be uncomfortable at one of  
  
her favorite singer's concerts? She looked glanced at Aimee who didn't even notice  
  
her, and then back up at him, who was now grinning wolfishly. Sarah furrowed her  
  
brows and pushed through the crowds of people, trying to get away to concentrate.  
  
They all seemed to be holding her in, all mindless. She yelped as someone bumped  
  
into her but continued on their way with a smile on their face. All of them were  
  
smiling. It was creepy, Sarah really wanted to get out of there. She shoved through  
  
the overly happy fans, running out into the parking lot. Then Sarah stopped in mid  
  
step, staring confusedly. There were all those fans back there, and not a single car  
  
in the entire parking lot. Sarah ran more and more, feeling extremely uncomfortable  
  
and "empty in a scared sense." You know, that sickening feeling you get when it's  
  
midnight and your out in a huge empty parking lot with nothing but the lights. That  
  
eerily cold breeze that comes from nowhere, and you can't hear anything. Sarah  
  
screamed out in fright at an owl that flew straight towards her. She ducked, the owl  
  
missing her head by an inch. It turned around and flew towards her again, staring at  
  
her with determination. She fell to the ground and curled up into a fetal position,  
  
feeling a chill go down her spine. "Jareth..." Sarah whispered.  
  
Author's Notes: Hehe. There's your chappie! Hope you liked it, and if you didn't, TOO BAD!!!!! Just joking.


	21. Hurts like Hell

Author's Notes: I'm sorry if the last chapter confused you. Let me explain, Demetria sent the dream to Sarah, and in the dream Demetria was the owl who was flying towards her, so Sarah would wake up. David Bowie was another one of Demetria's reminders of Jareth. So, it's all part of Demetria's plan. Savvy?  
  
Disclaimer: Aw, shucks. Do I have to?

Jareth was sitting with his leg propped on the side of the throne, once

again, lightly tapping his riding crop on the side of his boot. "Sing us a

song!" The goblins screeched. Jareth glared daggers at all of them. " What

babe?" The stupid goblin asked. All of the others tackled him and slapped

duct tape over his mouth. Jareth sighed tiredly. "Jareth....." He heard. That

sweet voice that sounded of a thousand breezes. God, that voice, it made

him shudder. "Where'd she learn to do that?" Jareth asked himself huskily.

He quickly shook himself and jumped up, stalking off towards her bedroom

hurriedly. He carefully opened the door to see Sarah inside tossing and

jerking. He ran over to her and pushed down on her shoulders, repeatedly

yelling her name. Sarah woke up with a start, breathing heavily and sweating.

"Love, it's all right, it was just a nightmare." Jareth soothed Sarah, rubbing

her back. He climbed on the bed and wiped her forehead with a hanky, she

was still a bit frightened. "You sick son of a bitch." She hissed, glaring at

him. "What?" Jareth asked. " You were spying on me in my dreams! How

could you, they are mine and it's my right to have my own privacy!" Sarah

accused, pushing him. "Sarah. Calm down." He warned. She kicked at him

and his eyes burned with anger. He swiftly rolled on top of her and pinned

her arms down at her sides. "Get off of me!" she yelled. "Sarah!" Jareth

snapped. She fell silent and looked at him silently. "I suggest that you calm

down before you try my temper too much." Jareth warned, an inch from her

face. "You had no right." Sarah said softly. "I didn't do anything." Jareth

told her with a look of amusement in his eyes. "But," Sarah began. "I've

warned you. I go by my word and I said I have done nothing. Don't piss me

off, or the consequences will be severe." He told her menacingly, putting on

a blank mask with no emotion showing through. It scared her a bit. How

does he hide his emotions like a mannequin, blank and distant? She

shuddered. "Sarah, do not assume that I am the cause of everything strange

or evil in your life. I won't tolerate it." Jareth finished, staring at her for a

response, which none came. She gave him a look of question. "Why do you

even care for me? I'm just human, a mortal girl, and you torment me. I

wanted to live a normal life, with Toby and my friends. I wanted to have time

to do everything that I wanted, but you've stolen all of my chances away.

Why?" She asked him, her eyes watery. Jareth frowned and looked into her

eyes. "Sarah, I had offered you your dreams. You could've had anything that

you wanted, done everything you desired, and I would've loved you. They

don't except you up there. I've been watching, they treat you like a rag doll,

playing with your emotions and laughing when you break. I cannot

understand why you yearn to go back to a place you don't belong." He said,

looking at her with sorrow and some hidden emotions. "It's not that simple,

Goblin King. When you are born in a place and raised there, you become

used to the stuff that happens, and you just absorb the pain and hurt, and

you cry, scream, and choke day after day and it gets rid of the pain. The

truth hurts like hell, but you get used to the burning anger inside you, and it's

just a part of you. You where raised as royalty and are used to the ways of

the Underground, having everything you want, doing whatever you please,

and ruling over everything in your kingdom. You have everything that you

want, but I have to work for it, just like every other human does. Don't get

me wrong, it would be great to have everything that I want, but then what

would be left to dream about, to look forward to, to wonder if you will ever

be able to have it? I would have nothing to live for, because everything that I

strived to get to would already be there." Sarah said, letting a single tear slip

from her emerald eye. "Your wrong." Jareth said, looking deeper into her

eyes. "I do not have everything that I want.." Jareth continued. Sarah looked

at him confusedly. "I...I don't have you." he finished, looking at her with

sorrow.  
  
Author's Notes: HAHA! I'm making you wait...... Don't you just hate me? Well, 5 more reviews until the next chapter.............XD


	22. Love is in the Air

Author's Notes: You guys really love me! I can't believe how many reviews I have, are you like, addicted, or something? Well, I wouldn't mind if you were, I like having fans. My friend needs some attention though.......  
  
Disclaimer: Mumble mumble mumble! You're a wonderful conversational companion!

Sarah was.....confused. Did he mean that he didn't have her as a  
  
possession, or did he love her? "W-what do you mean?" Sarah asked, staring at  
  
him questioningly. "Remember the day that you wished your little brother away?" He  
  
asked with downcast eyes. "Yes." Sarah replied, looking down. "There was a story  
  
you told. Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful young girl whose stepmother  
  
always made her stay home with the baby. And the baby was a spoiled child, and he  
  
wanted everything for himself, and the young girl was practically a slave. But what no  
  
one knew, was that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl, and he  
  
had given her certain powers." Jareth recited, looking at Sarah with hurt in his eyes.  
  
"So it's true. Everything you said was true. So, y-you lo-ve m-me?" Sarah choked as  
  
her heart leapt into her throat, still staring at the bed sheets. "Yes, Sarah. I loved you  
  
then, and I still do. You had broken my heart and I despised you for the longest time,  
  
but I couldn't stay mad. Your beautiful, stubborn, and strong- willed, everything that  
  
can equal up to me. I would get lonely and long to stare into your eyes, but you  
  
weren't there. It hurt like hell. But, I love you." Jareth admitted, looking at her with  
  
pain and fear of rejection. Sarah burst out crying, crystal tears staining the sheets.  
  
Jareth felt his heart sink into his stomach, it hurt him so much when she cried. He  
  
put his fingertips under her chin and brought her face up to look in his eyes, to see  
  
what he was feeling. She looked at him, and then remembered.  
  
Flashback  
  
Sarah had fainted. "Oh my god!" Jareth whispered as he dropped to the  
  
ground and supported her head. "Sarah, wake up." He demanded. Sarah's eyes  
  
shot open and she looked at Jareth with watery eyes. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know..."  
  
Sarah trailed off and began to cry. "Didn't know what?" Jareth asked, heart broken  
  
at the sight of Sarah crying. "I broke your heart, all the words that I said meant  
  
something more than a silly book. You loved me, but I was too ignorant to even  
  
notice. I'm sorry." Sarah sobbed. Jareth stared at her shaking form sadly. "Yes, I  
  
was in love with you." Jareth said, thinking back. Sarah didn't hear what he said. She  
  
had fallen asleep.  
End of Flashback

"Jareth....." Sarah began. Jareth looked into her eyes, fearing the worst. "  
  
I...I love you too." Sarah said, a sad smile on her face. Jareth's eyes lit up, he had  
  
never heard words so fulfilling, so.....wonderful. He smiled, a real smile, and kissed  
  
Sarah with all of the love and passion that he could find. She closed her eyes and  
  
finally felt happy. He was right, she never belonged in the Aboveground. She felt it,  
  
she had always belonged right here in the Underground. Jareth broke the kiss, and  
  
looked at Sarah, happy and a bit lustful, but it was a love look. "Sarah, will you  
  
become my wife?" He asked, a look of excitement on his face.  
  
Author's Notes: HA! I'm laughing my ass off right now. I'm making you wait!!!!! You guys must really hate me at the moment. Well, Princess Rainbow Rose, I think you've finally defeated me. So, THERE'S GONNA BE A LOT OF SPICE IN DA NEXT CHAPPIE!!!!...........depending on Sarah's answer.......hehehe.


	23. The Prophecy

Author's Notes: Finally I get 5 reviews! Anyways, I can see that you are looking forward to this chapter, so here you are then, you're on your own from now on!  
  
Disclaimer: Let's sing Disclaimer is a Stupid Bitch in D Minor! WEEEEEEEELLLLLLLL...........  
  
Sarah was breath taken, and not just by the kiss but by his question also. "  
  
Oh. My. God." Sarah thought to herself, looking down trying to avoid his stare. "  
  
Hehehe. Sarah and Jareth sitting in a tree, f-u-c-k-i-n-g, first comes love, then  
  
comes marriage," Sarah's evil voice began. "Shut the hell up, I'm in no mood for  
  
that." Sarah told herself curtly. "Sorry, just doing my job." Evil Sarah mumbled.  
  
"What should I do?" Sarah asked herself. She then looked up into Jareth's eyes. He  
  
stared at her, with love and excitement, and just a hint of fear. She thought about for  
  
a while, and then knew what she had to do. "Jareth, I," Sarah began, but was cut off  
  
by.....  
There was loud bang as Sarah and Jareth heard something run into the wall  
  
right by the window. They continued looking over there, Jareth's eyes full of anger at  
  
the interruption of the moment, and Sarah was downright confused. The person  
  
slowly got up and swayed over to the window, a bit dizzy and aching. As the person  
  
ran into the room after jumping in the window, they could tell it was Demetria. Jareth  
  
was shaking with fury. "Jareth? Oh Jareth! You've got to listen to me! I hope I  
  
wasn't interrupting anything," Demetria trailed off at the look in her brother's eyes.  
  
"What is it?" He asked through clenched teeth, trying desperately not to bit his  
  
tongue off. "The Dragon Kingdom! It's in danger, and soon you will be too!"  
  
Demetria hurriedly yelled. Jareth jumped up and walked over to the window, eyes  
  
widening at the smoke seen from miles away. "What has happened, Demetria? He  
  
asked turning around to meet his sister's worried stare. "It's Darian, bro. He's back.  
  
He still wants her. He told me he's heading this way." Demetria whispered feveredly,  
  
biting her bottom lip. Jareth put his hands to his temple with an exhausted look on  
  
his face. "I told him a year ago. He can't have her!" Jareth spat. "He won't take no  
  
for an answer, bro. He's got some serious issues, dude." Demetria told him,  
  
glancing at Sarah and then back to her brother. Jareth walked back to Sarah and  
  
bent down. "Sarah, come with me and Demetria." Jareth demanded, not waiting for  
  
an answer and grabbing her wrist. Jareth, Demetria, and Sarah walked to the throne  
  
room. "Call all of the guards, lock all doors! Weapons ready and prepared! Guard  
  
the city!" Jareth yelled orders out to the goblins, putting his fingers to his temple from  
  
the uproars of yelling and repeating orders, confused goblins, and chickens. "And  
  
don't you dare give up on me for bloody rocks!" He yelled. He walked over to his  
  
throne and draping himself over the side. "Jareth, what if the goblins aren't armed  
  
enough?" Demetria asked worriedly. "We'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe! I  
  
will NOT let him have her. She is mine. "Jareth said viciously. "And if the goblins  
  
should fail," Jareth began. "The Dragons?" Demetria asked. "The Dragons." Jareth  
  
answered with a wolfish grin. "Oh man! I'm gonna love seeing that bastard go down  
  
in flames! Burn, baby, burn!" Demetria chanted, laughing richly at the thought of her  
  
dragons doing some major damage. "Hey! What are you guys talking about. I'm as  
  
confused as hell over here! Can you fill me in on something?" Sarah asked annoyed.  
  
Jareth frowned. Boy, this was gonna be hard to explain. "Goodness, how do I  
  
explain this?" Jareth asked, looking at Demetria with pleading eyes. Demetria  
  
sighed. "Fine. I'll tell you. About 313 years ago a young mortal peasant named  
  
Jocelyn had wished away her baby sister Evoyln. Jocelyn had amazingly defeated  
  
the Labyrinth in exactly 13 hours. There is a prophecy that every 20 years in the  
  
human world, a new challenger shall in some way wish away something they love  
  
and run the Labyrinth. Of course the Underground Council can't keep all of the  
  
people who know about the Labyrinth from wishing things away, so there are many  
  
who run the Labyrinth and fail to complete it. But young Jocelyn had wished her  
  
sister away at the exact time to be able to win. She was the first to run the Labyrinth  
  
and the first to defeat it. Now, every 20 years, a person who is living a life of dreams  
  
will wish something dear to them away, and they will win it back. You so happen to  
  
be one of the few that wished your brother away during the 20th year, therefore you  
  
had acquired special powers that helped you with defeat the Labyrinth. But  
  
something happened that wasn't supposed to. My bro had fallen in love with you,  
  
and it screwed up the prophecy because he wasn't supposed to fall in love with the  
  
challenger until 20 years from now. Basically, he was supposed to fall in love with  
  
your daughter, Sarah. But, as the Fates have their own ways, you where the one he  
  
fell in love with, and now the prophecy is screwed, which brought us a new trouble,  
  
Darian. Darian is Lucifer's brother, which makes him Prince of the Night. Darian had  
  
seen you win the Labyrinth and has unfortunately grown an obsession over you, and  
  
is doing anything and everything he can to get you. You are the one, Sarah. You may  
  
be the destruction of the Underground as we know it." Demetria told her. Jareth then  
  
walked up to Sarah and said. "Which is also a glitch in the prophecy, because it  
  
was your daughter that was supposed to be the possible destruction of the  
  
Underground." Jareth said, smirking.  
  
Author's Notes: Oh, confusing chappie, huh? I love messing with your minds. It's funny. Didn't think Sarah was that important, did ya? Didn't think so. Hehe, let's see how long it takes e to get 5 reviews on this chappie! 


	24. I have Sworn an Oath

Author's Notes: Goodness! I must've really done something interesting to get this many reviews on one chappie! You guys are the best! I now have over 100 reviews from you all! Sooner or later I'm gonna have to respond to them all................  
  
Disclaimer: SHOCKING DISCOVERY! WE NO LONGER OWN LABYRINTH, MY FRIEND BOUGHT THE RIGHTS (illegally might I add XD) AND IS MAKING A LABY TWO!!!!! WE MUST FIGHT! ATTACK CHICA! (no flames in her story please, this is just a JOKE! I've finally ran out of idears for disclaimers.)  
  
"Wait a minute! This is all so confusing! Who's this Damian guy and why  
  
does he like me?!" Sarah asked angrily. "I've told you, Damian is the brother of  
  
Lucifer! Prince of the Night! Stuck up tight wad! Um.....leave off that last one."  
  
Demetria said. "Who do you mean by Lucifer?" Sarah asked fearfully. " Satan!"  
  
Jareth and Demetria shouted. Sarah gulped and collapsed on the throne. "So the  
  
brother of Satan is in love with me. "Sarah said staring at the floor. " WHY THE  
  
HELL DOES IT HAVE to BE ME!!!!! IT'S NOT FAIR!" Sarah screamed, kicking a  
  
goblin that walked by. Jareth grinned slightly at her use of words, and walked over to  
  
her. She stared at the ground in fury and annoyance, wanting nothing more than to  
  
go back a year and live her old life. "Demetria, you really should go check up on the  
  
Dragon Kingdom." Jareth said. "Your right, bro! Damn it, they probably burnt my  
  
room!" She realized and quickly snapped her fingers and disappeared in a ring of  
  
fire. As soon as Demetria was gone, Jareth sighed and walked over to Sarah,  
  
curiously watching her broken form shake with fury. "Sarah..." Jareth said quietly.  
  
Sarah looked up, showing Jareth that she was not shaking from fury but from crying.  
  
Jareth's heart dropped and he looked at Sarah with pity. "Why would such a lovely  
  
thing waste tears on something that can be taken care of? Sarah. What has  
  
happened? What happened to the strong-willed, stubborn girl I used to rival with?"  
  
Jareth asked sadly. "She's gone, Jareth. She left when my life became a living hell.  
  
All I wanted was to be with Toby, have friends, and live a normal life." Sarah replied  
  
blankly, tears threatening to pour from the brim of her eyelashes. "Such a pity."  
  
Jareth said, looking at Sarah one last time before walking off. "Wait!" Sarah peeped  
  
weakly. "Yes?" Jareth turned around at the sound of her voice. "Can I see my  
  
friends here? I miss Didymus, Ludo, and Helen. Please?" Sarah asked hopefully.  
  
Jareth regarded her for a moment, then nodded, beckoning her to follow him. Sarah  
  
quickly jumped up and ran over to his side, still running because he was walking  
  
fast. "Jareth, slow down!" Sarah breathed heavily. He ignored her and began to walk  
  
faster. Sarah was now sprinting to keep up, having a hard time breathing. " Ja-reth?"  
  
Sarah panted. She continued sprinting, trying desperately to keep up with him. She  
  
closed her eyes and willed her body to go farther, not paying attention to her  
  
surroundings. Jareth stopped suddenly, causing Sarah to run straight into him. She  
  
fell backwards clumsily and landed on her ass. Jareth chuckled and walked over to  
  
her, offering his hand. She slowly grabbed it, watching him to make sure he wasn't  
  
planning anything, and pulled herself up. Jareth laughed at her and walked, holding  
  
Sarah's hand as he did. "I thought they were in the dungeons!" Sarah said. "  
  
Nonsense, I let them out ages ago." Jareth said, chuckling. Sarah smiled and  
  
noticed they were outside now. She then grinned widely at the sound of three familiar  
  
voices. "You see, I have taken an oath, and I must defend it to thy death! None shall  
  
enter the castle, without the King's permission!" Didymus announced to an  
  
undoubtedly new wisher. "I need to find someone. Let me pass you retched fox!" A  
  
dark male voice demanded . "Ludo says no permission!" Ludo exclaimed. " Aye,  
  
Ludo's righ'. You cannot pass this way without the His Highness's permission."  
  
Helen said, trying her best to sound brave. (like father, like daughter) The mysterious  
  
man growled in frustration. Sarah and Jareth turned the corner to find Helen,  
  
Didymus, and Ludo bravely guarding the castle doors. Then they noticed the other  
  
person. The one and only........  
  
Author's Notes: Well, that's it for this chappie, leave some reviews and I will see to it that you are well treated. MUHAHAHAHA! I love torturing you guys. Bet you can't guess who it is! XD 


	25. Hunter and the Hunted

Author's Notes: OH MY GOD! I am SOOO sorry! Has it been this long? I'm amazed. I've had serious Writer's Block, so that delayed it for a while. Then the day after I posted that thing that is now deleted, (for safety),I had the idea for the next two chapters when she hit again! It totally ran me down and I've been afraid to write the chapters. And just to let anyone who might wonder know, I AM a child. I am only 12. So with that said, I will now be extremely generous and post a few new chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Labyrinth, never will, anyone else pissed?  
  
Sarah gasped. In front of her was the most beautiful man she had ever seen.  
  
He had long flowing wavy hair that was pulled back into a ponytail with a velvet red  
  
tie. He was wearing a long flowing black cape that had a hood lying delicately on his  
  
shoulders. Sarah amazedly traveled down to his well muscled form, his tights that  
  
fitted him(ahem(well, and a billowing maroon poet shirt. He stood there with a  
  
tense and frustrated form. "Sir, you cannot pass this way!" Didymus said. The man  
  
growled and angrily shouted, "You stupid little dog. Get out of my way!" He forcefully  
  
pushed his way past Didymus, knocking him down. "Stop right there!" Didymus  
  
screeched, jumping up and swiftly biting the mysterious man. The man yelled out in  
  
pain and spun around furiously. "You little rodent!" He boomed. Didymus glared at  
  
him then smiled arrogantly. "CHARGE!" He screamed. Didymus and the rest of the  
  
others charged after the guy and failed horribly, running into the door where the man  
  
once stood. "W-wha? He's disappeared!" Helen yelled "Come back and fight!"  
  
Didymus yelled annoyed at not getting a fair battle. "Jareth, who is that guy?" Sarah  
  
asked a bit breathtaken. She looked to Jareth and screamed covering her mouth at  
  
the sight of him. The strange man was crouching over him with a knife plunged in  
  
his stomach, a wicked grin on his face. Jareth looked over to Sarah with a sneer of  
  
pain and mouthed, "Get out of here, now!" Sarah slowly shook her head and got up  
  
quietly, her heart pounding and begging for her to scream out for help. Sarah still  
  
had her mouth covered, trying to avoid making any possible noise, but she  
  
whimpered and caused the man to look to her. He slowly pulled out the knife, leaving  
  
Jareth's harmed form forgotten. "Finally, it's been so long." The man said, looking  
  
Sarah up and down. "Who are you?" Sarah asked furiously and scared. "Oh! How  
  
rude of me!" The man said and bowed. "Damian, brother of Lucifer, at your  
  
acquaintance." He said, rising back up and slowly walking towards her. "D-  
  
damian?!" Sarah asked in realization. "The one and only, dearest Sarah my love."  
  
Damian told her, grinning with shiny white and pointy teeth. "Why did you stab  
  
Jareth?" Sarah asked angrily. "Quite simple, actually. Jareth is just a distraction, last  
  
time the bastard guarded you from me. Now that I finally have him out of my way,  
  
there's nothing guarding you from my clutches." Damian explained, flashing a grin at  
  
her. Sarah looked at him annoyed and said, "Listen, I don't know you, and I really  
  
don't like you, so give up and stop obsessing over me! I don't know why you are  
  
here, and if it's for me, then forget about it!" He let out a laugh as if she was joking. "  
  
Sarah, I'm not going anywhere until I get what is rightfully mine. Now be a good girl  
  
and come to me." He said, bearing fangs as sinister shadows played across his  
  
face. She looked at him like he was a madman, in which he was, and turned the  
  
other way running as quick as her feet would take her. He let out a manically cack;e  
  
and pursued after her. "Milady!" Didymus screeched when he noticed Sarahrunning  
  
from the man that they where fighting earlier. He turned around and looked to  
  
Ambrosias. "Ambrosias, come 'ere boy!' Didymus said, whistling at a shivering  
  
sheepdog. "Ambrosias! We must save Lady Sarah! She's a damsel in distress. We  
  
must prove ourselves. Now stop sniveling and come here." He tapped his staff on  
  
the ground and whistled some more. Ambrosias looked both ways and slowly walked  
  
to Didymus' side, shivering. "Good boy! My loyal steed." Didymus said, mounting  
  
Ambrosias and looking forward, his teeth beared. "Now close your eyes and go!" He  
  
yelled, sending his 'steed' running after Damian. Damian sprinted like the shadows  
  
themselves, running after Sarah at incredible speed. Sarah looked behind her to see  
  
him gaining on her and shrieked, running as fast as her legs could go, if not faster.  
  
Meanwhile, back to Jareth....

Jareth hissed in pain as his body slowly tried to regenerate his skin from the  
  
damage, sitting up and conjuring a crystal. "Demetria..." He called at the crystal,  
  
sending a vision of his sister looking through it. "Yo bro, whatcha w-" She cut off  
  
one she saw his wounds. "Whoa, what happened?" She asked worriedly. He  
  
looked at her and smiled a bit, some blood trickling from the side of his mouth. "It's  
  
Damian. He's after Sarah." He told her. Demetria's eyes grew huge and she looked  
  
both ways, and looked back, pursing her lips. "I'll be right there bro!" She said, and  
  
disappeared. And so it begins.  
  
Authors Notes: I finally finished this chapter for you guys! My muse has come back from her little 'vacation', so 5 reviews to the next chapter, since my Writer's Block is wearing away! Love ya!


	26. The Plot Thickens: Adrian's Return

Author's Note: Where we last left off, poor Sarah was being chased about by Damian and Jareth was calling upon his own sister to help. Freaky, no? But this, this is one of 5 chapter to be expecting over the Christmas holidays, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: …You still read this? I have nothing more to say to you. Oh yeah! The lines from Beetlejuice…I don't own them. -

Soon Demetria appeared right by Jareth. Bending down, she looked over his wound then him, and remarked, " Geez, this Damian idiot isn't playing around, is he?"

Jareth gave her one of those unnerving looks. " How long did it take you to figure that out?" He snidely snapped at her. Demetria grinned. "There's my bro. Now get the hell up, we gotta save your girl!"

Demetria helped Jareth stand slowly and then ran as fast as she could with him to find Sarah, since apparently they had both run off a bit farther than thought.

Meanwhile…

Sarah was running all around like a chicken with its head cut off, screaming, "It's not fair! Why does everything always have to happen to me?!"

Damian, on the other hand, was enjoying this little game of cat and mouse quiet immensely, in fact enough to growl and purr at her as he pursued his bride-to-be.

Suddenly, Sarah did a U-turn in a desperate attempt to fool him, but quick as Damian is, being the brother of Lucifer, he held out on arm and swiped her into his arms with a satisfied meowing noise.

Sarah kicked and squirmed against him, sometimes trying to bite his hands. " Let go of me you bastard! Jareth!" Sarah screamed in fury then blinked and stopped in her struggling a moment, wondering why the hell she just called to Jareth for help. Damian laughed hauntingly, one of those villain-y cliché laughs that get annoying, and whispered in her ear. " He can't hear you when you're in Hell, my dear Sarah."

Looking around with wide eyes, her breath stopped at the sight of what was meant to be Hell. There were flames, tall craters, everything had a red hue to it, and hell, even Adolf Hitler was playing poker in the corner with Jack-the-Ripper and Superman. Then, looking in front of her, sat Lucifer with his sons Adrian, Nicky, and that other dude.

Sarah's eyes went huge at the sight of Adrian. "Oh hell no! Adrian?!" Sarah said exasperated.

Damian mumbled to himself and let Sarah go rather boredly, looking to Lucifer. "Okay, I brought her here finally. Where's my paycheck?"

Lucifer looked to Damian and smiled, an evil yet seemingly feigned smile, and snapped his fingers making a large Publisher's Clearing House check appear in his hands and pulled down an excessively large microphone, saying into it. "Congratulations, you've just won one million dollars!" Then all of the extra flashing lights went away and he rolled his eyes. " Run along now and spend that large amount of unneeded money, brother. Adrian got what he wanted."

Damian practically flew out of the room, laughing and saying something about babes in the Bahamas, leaving a very confused Sarah before Lucifer and his three sons.

Lucifer looked at Sarah barely acknowledging her and then looked to Adrian. "You have her, plans worked out and all. Now, if you'll excuse me," Lucifer began as he rose from his throne. " I have an appointment with my mesuse, Medusa. Take care." Then he disappeared in a poof of red.

Sarah and Adrian stared at each other for quite a while, Adrian smirking with a quirked brow, and Sarah jaw dropped and wide eyed. " You made up this whole plan, Adrian?!" Sarah finally managed, outraged and also surprised.

He laughed to himself, and after taking a swig of his peppermint schnapps, he simply stated. " Had to find someway to steal Jareth's girl."

Outraged, Sarah stomped her foot and glared at him. "Take me up to the castle now or I'll…I'll…" She tried to find some threat to bestow upon him.

Adrian raised both brows. " You'll? Go ahead, love, make my millennium."

Author's Note: Okay, don't hate me! It was my plan all along! See the major plot twist? See! XD I'm so evil. So now that Damian is out of the picture, we have Adrian to deal with and Jareth isn't going to be too happy when he realizes it was all a plan from Adrian. Alas, but I'm leaving you hanging until I get 5 reviews! Bwhahahaha!


	27. Plans Revealed

Author's Note: Ahhh…the joys of being an author. Cliffhangers get you all so revved up! So, are you confused yet? Never fear! Adrian will be doing the explaining in this chapter! Bwhahahahaha, fear me!

Disclaimer: Ho hum…just playin' with my balls, nothing else to do around this godforsaken place anyhow…-Jareth (Jareth's Realm ) Go there!

Double Disclaimer: GASP! Ha, this was a long time coming. The character Demetria was partially created by my friend Anna, otherwise Lilith. I'd say about ¾ of the character, infact. Heheh.

Sarah was very confused. Wait, wasn't it Damian that had been after her since she first ran the labyrinth? Why is Adrian here, and why the heck is she in Hell? Most importantly of all, WHERE THE HELL WAS JARETH?!

Adrian leered at her and a soft but despicably evil laugh erupted from his throat. " My, my…aren't we curious?" He directed towards her in a dry tone.

She growled at him, about to loose her patience, but took a deep breath and tried to stay calm, then answered coolly yet menacingly as each word progressed. " Yes, I am curious as to why I am stuck in Hell with you after being led to believe that it was Damian that wanted me! Which, by the way, I have no consent to any of this and I just want to go home!" She growled the last part through gritted teeth, clenching her fists.

Adrian glared at her, about to let out his seething anger, but tried to stay calm and merely smirked. " Allow me to explain, dearest Sarah," he said in a mocking tone, flicking his wrist towards her with an evil smirk and sending her flying back onto a wall where her wrists were shackled, a metal bar across her mouth keeping it closed and another around her waist so she wouldn't be too busy squirming to hear his story.

"Listen well, Sarah. I do so hate it when people don't listen to me. I, after all, am the Son of Lucifer." He stated this comment rather arrogantly, causing Sarah to sneer under the metal. Just like Jareth.

Adrian began pacing, keeping his eye on Sarah as he began talking. " As you know, this all started back a few years ago when you first entered the labyrinth. My half brother, Jareth, had unexpectedly fallen in love with you. You, being the wrong girl as it was supposed to be the next generation in your family, had caused a great problem in the Underground by screwing around with the prophecy. Yes. A silly, naïve, smart-mouthed, teenaged girl. A _mortal_, messed up the prophecy." He said to her, watching her expressions with a grin at how easily it hurt her feelings, amazed at how mortals are so sensitive.

"Anyway," He continued, " I was bored and, while eating my pizza and drinking my peppermint schnapps, I decided to check in on the Labyrinth. Seeing you, I began to panic, knowing you were one of the chosen generation. Then I looked to my brother in his castle, seeing him watch you in his crystal with a starry look in his eyes. I got incredibly jealous. One, because I never get the girls and they are all over him. Two, because you would be the one to cause the controversy and I loved the mayhem that came with it. And three, because you made me so damn horny. So, I devised a plan. I would get my uncle, Damian, to send an attack at the Labyrinth claiming he was going after you because he had gotten obsessed. That led everyone to believe Damian was the danger, when it was me the whole time, Sarah. I told Demetria's boyfriend about it as well, and he, being good friends with Jareth yet also with me, kept it a secret which caused him to be dumped by Demetria because she sensed something was wrong. Those poor souls, they still have no clue it was me all along." He finished with a laugh, one of those annoying evil laughs.

Sarah hung there with wide eyes, shocked at the news. What else was there to be? She has been tricked, brought to the Underground again, and now trapped in Hell with an Adrian that didn't even look like the other one she met. This was some freaky shit.

Adrian blinked and then chuckled evilly, walking up to her and leaning in to where his lips brushed against her ear, and whispered. "As for earlier, Sarah, I used a simple charm to make myself look more like Jareth. Pity it never worked on my eyes," he remarked, a mischievous grin on his lips, then her turned, flicking his wrist and making her fall, and ordered to her, " Come."

Sarah followed reluctantly, a shocked expression on her features. How would she get out of this one?

Author's Note: Muhahaha! Is it clearer now, my friends? Be happy, I just showed you the master plan ¾ into the story. Yep, that's it. SIKE! Muahhaha…oh, there will be many twists…XD 5 reviews until next chapter!


End file.
